


Four Years Later

by NotTilItsFinished (Pyrate0804)



Series: So Klingt Liebe [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bonus Chapter, Dominance Displays, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Marking, Modern Omegaverse, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrate0804/pseuds/NotTilItsFinished
Summary: A snapshot of Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln's life together in the 'So Klingt Liebe' universe...
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes (briefly), Anya/Octavia Blake, Anya/Octavia/And A Surprise Guest, Anya/Octavia/Lincoln, Clarke Griffin/Lexa (series tag only)
Series: So Klingt Liebe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269260
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. A New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, I've managed get this story mostly finished, but I just can't wait to share it with you, so I'm putting this up before it's totally done (I know, that's not what my username implies, but what can i say? I'm impatient.)
> 
> I've got a few little warnings about what you'll find in this chapter, and in this story as a whole. There's some pretty rough stuff that goes on, including some emotional turmoil and a fair amount of physical trauma. I assure you that everything works out the way it should, but it's a tough road getting there.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy all those twists and turns I've put in. There were just so many itches that needed to be scratched, I couldn't help but try to get to them all. I have left a few things out in the tags, to preserve some mystery, but I feel like all the important (i.e. more sensitive) tags are included. That being said, please let me know in the comments if there's something serious that I've neglected, and I'll be sure to rectify that.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that this three-shot has grown into a four-shot, but I think the bonus chapter will be well worth your time.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I give you 'So Klingt Liebe - Four Years Later'

_This isn’t happening. This Is Not Happening…_ That was all Octavia could think as she stared up at the ceiling of the arena, her back flat on the mat as the one of the judges raised her opponent’s hand. _This just can’t be happening…_ Naturally, no matter how many times she thought it, that didn’t stop it from happening; Gaia Gabrielle had beaten her, fair and square. Some part of her knew it the second that daring roundhouse kick had connected with the side of her head. Dazed and bleary, the referee had immediately called a stop to the fight, but the damage had been done. With the way her head was spinning, it was obvious that she wasn’t going to be able to continue the bout.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Octavia wasn’t trying to deny it anyway, and after twelve wins in a row, how could she not? In all those fights, no one had ever come close to knocking her out, technical or otherwise. As a matter of fact, only two of those twelve had gone past the second round, and even those two hadn’t made it all the way to the judges. Octavia “Skai Girl” Blake was unbeatable, or at least, that’s what the press had said. Apparently, they were wrong. She’d been absolutely blindsided by what should have been an easily avoided kick. She’d barely had enough time to blink and the fight was over. One second, they’d been locked up in each other’s arms, both grappling for a better hold, but then, the next second, the top of Gaia’s foot was slapping hard against the side of Octavia’s face.

Somewhere in the back of her brain, she recognized how warm that side of her face felt, and she thought it might be wet too, but it wasn’t until Anya was wiping a cloth across her brow that she realized she was bleeding. The impact must have split her skin, and that should have made her feel panicked, but the only reaction she could muster was a grimace. Besides, Anya was panicking enough for them both, fluttering around her like a mother hen trying to keep her chicks in line. Not that Octavia could blame her, but all the fast movements, combined with the mind-numbing migraine that was building inside her head, were starting to make Octavia feel nauseous.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Niko’s face filled her field of vision. It was still hard to think coherently, but Octavia tried to concentrate as he started to check her over. In a soft tone, he asked, “Do you know your name?” while he smeared of some gel over the wound on her forehead. Octavia managed to answer him, but even through the pounding in her brain, she was sure she was slurring her words. Niko grimaced at the response but said nothing more as he checked her pulse and her blood pressure. He seemed satisfied there, but then he started to lead her through a preliminary concussion exam. Octavia tried her best to follow his finger with her eyes, but when he grunted in disappointment, she knew that wasn’t good. After another moment, he finally spoke again, his tone just as soft as he said, “I’m going to shine some light in your eyes, ok? Just try to keep still for me.”

Even with the preparation, Octavia couldn’t have anticipated her body reacting so violently to a little light in her eyes. Suddenly, she was even more nauseous than before, and Niko barely managed to get her over onto her side before she retched. Luckily, the only thing in her stomach was water, but still, it wasn’t long before Octavia was being rolled onto a stretcher and rushed out of the venue. Twenty minutes, and one ambulance ride later, Octavia was being rushed into an ER exam room instead.

The next three days were the worst three days of Octavia’s life; worse than the day that Bellamy had left her to join the military, worse than those lonely days that followed. They were even worse than that week she and Anya had spent apart, after an ultimately senseless argument had split them up. Not only was she dealing with sudden bouts of dizziness and nausea, splitting headaches and infuriating muscle weakness, but the emotional pain of losing her first fight weighed on her almost as heavily. Obviously, she had survived it, so that was something to be thankful for, and she and Anya had made up, so there was that. Even Bellamy had come back from overseas mostly unscathed, but over those three days, the constant feeling of infirmity definitely threatened Octavia’s sanity. Not being able to control her own body was like being in her own private hell.

Granted, her supposedly private room at CCMC, wasn’t all that private. Understandably, Anya almost never left her side, but even on those occasions when she had to go home to shower, or go by the gym to teach a class, there was always someone else there to keep Octavia company. Bellamy was chief amongst her visitors, and most of the time Echo came with him. Lincoln was in and out of her room almost as much, only leaving when he had to go work one of his three jobs. Clarke and Lexa came by a couple of times, and that was nice; at least, when Octavia could think past the heaving headaches. Raven and Abby stopped in once too, but still, they were only there a few minutes before Octavia was reaching for the pail that the hospital staff had given her to throw up in. Naturally, at the first sign of puking, Raven scooted out of the room like she’d just caught fire, but at least Abby had stayed, holding Octavia’s hair and rubbing her back, as she dry-heaved over the pail.

By the time that episode was over, even Abby looked a little green, but she hung around until Anya came back in, with Ontari in tow. Of course, Octavia didn’t really blame Abby when she took that as an opportunity to scoot out the door as well. Anya and Ontari were a welcome distraction from that awkwardness, but even then, Octavia just ended up embarrassing herself further when she fell trying to make it to the bathroom on her own. Ontari’s quick reflexes were the only thing that kept her from hitting the floor, and to make matters worse, Ontari ended up having to escort Octavia all the way to the toilet; otherwise, she wouldn’t have made it without falling again. She and Ontari had grown quite close over the last four years, so the moment wasn’t as weird as it could have been, but Octavia still felt like she’d never live it down.

At least by the end of that third day, Octavia’s headaches had begun to peter out, so she got to go home, but still, it was another week before she had her first nausea free day. The waves of dizziness mostly manageable, but it seemed like every time Octavia took her hormone suppressant, twenty minutes later she was heaving it back up. Three days in a row of that, and Anya insisted that they go back to the hospital to get checked out. Octavia didn’t argue either; the last thing that she wanted was to try to go through a heat while she was still dealing with her concussion.

Thankfully, the ER at CCMC wasn’t very busy, so they only waited about ten minutes before a nurse was escorting them back to an exam room. When they arrived, Octavia was relieved to find Dr. Harper McIntyre waiting for them. She didn’t know Harper terribly well, only through Abby, but just having a friendly, familiar face there to treat her was a huge weight off Octavia’s shoulders. Although, Harper managed to both sooth and inflame Octavia’s fears when she finally said, “Well, I imagine this won’t be the most convenient of opinions, but I would bet your body is actively rejecting the hormone replacements you’ve been taking. Every concussion is different, of course, but there are a few aftereffects that are common. Typically, synthetic hormone rejection is one of them.”

Before Octavia could even really process what that meant, Anya was barking back, anger clear in her tone as she growled through her teeth, “And, why didn’t anyone tell us about this earlier?” Octavia knew Anya wasn’t actually mad at Harper, just the situation, but Harper’s hands still shot up in the air like she was being mugged. The expression on her face was almost comical too, a strange mix between dread and defiance.

The sharp movement seemed to be enough to shift Anya’s attention, and that was all the opportunity Harper needed to butt back in, hurriedly saying, “There is some good news… You’ll have about month before the suppressants are completely out of your system, so you should have plenty of time to heal up before that happens… Of course, if your concussion hasn’t resolved itself by then, your heat will probably be the least of your concerns.”

That taciturn addition almost set Anya off again, but Octavia got ahold of her arm before she could do or say something she’d regret. Harper’s eyes flashed down in between them, like she realized she’d just stuck her foot in her mouth again, but that also didn’t stop her from slipping out the door as fast as she could go either. Octavia was pretty sure she caught a sad smile on Harper’s face as she left, but it wasn’t a look of pity though. It was almost like Harper was just as mad that she hadn’t had a better prognosis.

Despite her own irritation at the situation, once they were alone, it was much easier for Octavia to keep Anya calm. All she had to do was burrow her face into Anya chest, and Anya’s ire quickly fizzled out. An easy silence hung in the air then, as they just held each other, but Octavia knew that eventually they’d need to have a serious conversation about what was coming next. The last time Octavia had been forced off of her suppressants, also due to an injury, they’d talked about taking each other’s marks. In fact, they _talked_ about it so long that eventually they weren’t _just talking_ about it anymore. And, even after that all-out screaming match, Anya was still adamant that they wait until Octavia’s next heat to create the bond. At the time, Octavia had been too consumed by the rejection to understand why, and she hadn’t wanted to either. It was such an oxymoron; how could Anya love her, and reject her, all in one breath?

Even once they’d had a chance to calm down a little bit, Anya’s explanation still wasn’t satisfying. “You don’t know what your heat will be like, what you’ll be like, and I love you too much to take advantage of you like that!” just didn’t seem like a good enough reason for putting it off. By the time all was said and done, their _talk_ had turned into such a fight that Octavia spent her first night in two years sleeping alone. Lincoln hadn’t even crawled into the playroom bed with her after he’d gotten home from work. Although, she wasn’t really mad at him for choosing to sleep on the couch instead; she was just glad he hadn’t taken a side at all.

Fortunately, after a week of awkward sleep schedules and tiptoeing around, Lincoln managed to pull them back together again. He reminded, both her and Anya, that sharing a mark didn’t really matter when they loved each other as much as they did. Of course, two weeks later, when Octavia’s heat hit full force, she finally realized exactly what Anya had meant. Torn between wild waves of lust and deep-seeded feelings of emptiness, Octavia was barely coherent enough to consent to Anya knotting her, much less claiming her; at least, by their mutual standards of consent. With Anya’s knot pressing insistently at her entrance, Octavia knew without a doubt that she would do anything to feel her alpha fill her with it, including taking Anya’s mark without really wanting it.

Naturally, with how she felt about Anya, Octavia couldn’t imagine a time when she wouldn’t want Anya’s mark, heat or no heat, but even in the throes of her wildest orgasm, she still couldn’t beg Anya enough to bite her. Logically, she could understand Anya wanting her to be sure; she wanted Anya to be sure too, but after nearly five years of being together, Octavia couldn’t help feeling a little unwanted. In the past, she’d been able to rationalize that feeling away, always blaming their busy schedules for their lack of quality conversation on the matter. Now that she was sidelined for at least the next six months, she figured it might be the perfect time to finally bring those feelings into the light.

A public ER exam room didn’t seem like an ideal place to start that sort of conversation, but Octavia figured they’d be alone together soon enough, so she just bided her time until they got home. It wasn’t that simple though, as what should have been a quick, twenty-minute ride, turned into an hour in stop and go traffic. By the time they were finally behind the closed door of their apartment, Octavia had had enough of the stilted silence, and simply turned on Anya and spat, “So, I guess you won’t be biting me during this heat either, right?”

It was snarky and petty, but after nearly an hour of stewing in the car, Octavia couldn’t help herself; Anya was going to answer her, and keep answering her, until she was satisfied. Of course, the response she got wasn’t totally unexpected, but Octavia still groaned when Anya replied simply, “That’s up to you…” Her groan seemed to tilt Anya back towards the red, that vein in her neck popping when she started to grit out, “If you’d just let me fin—” Octavia didn’t let her finish though; she threw herself at Anya instead.

The rush of movement threatened to make her heave, but as their lips crashed together, Octavia found the will to push through it. After only a second, she was sure she tasted blood too, but if Anya noticed, she didn’t show it. If anything, Anya seemed to relish in the heat of their kiss, groaning herself as her hands immediately wrapped around Octavia’s waist and lifted her off the floor. Octavia’s wrapped around Anya purely on instinct too, and it wasn’t until they were halfway to the playroom that Octavia realized she couldn’t blame their lack of communication solely on work anymore.

It worked out alright though; two hours later, Anya had managed to fuck all of Octavia’s emotions out of her anyway. The gentle, tender way Anya had laid her down on the bed hadn’t exactly fanned the flames that Octavia had started, but after three quick orgasms right in a row, Octavia couldn’t complain either. Mostly, she cried out for more, and squirmed against Anya’s firm hold on her hips, but she certainly didn’t complain. Of course, by the time Anya had pulled a fifth orgasm out of her, Octavia was just crying instead.

All her fears and worries came streaming out then, and she sobbed her way through every crease and crevice. Despite her tears, or maybe because of them, Anya didn’t stop touching her either, just continued to guide her towards yet another release. With her back still cradled against Anya’s chest, and her knees draped over Anya’s own spread thighs, Octavia couldn’t avoid Anya’s deft fingers even if she’d wanted to; with Anya whispering things like, “I could do it now, you know… I could claim you, right now… mark you so everyone could see who you belong to…” into her ear, Octavia couldn’t imagine anywhere else she’d rather be.

Unfortunately, Anya didn’t make good on any of those dirty promises, even when Octavia practically begged her to, but the orgasm she had because of those words was still one for the record books anyway. Too bad the sudden rush of blood to her brain made her head swim, and not in a good way. Before she could even try to fight it, she was violently rolling out of Anya’s lap. She didn’t make it far though, before the head rush made other places rush too. In fact, she barely got her head past the edge of the bed before the contents of her stomach emptied all over the floor. It wasn’t much, just some water and toast, but Octavia felt mortified anyway. Puking everywhere was probably the least sexy way to react to the six orgasms Anya had just given her, but when Anya’s palm settled against her lower back, Octavia settled with it. She figured that if Anya was willing to comfort her, even after _that_ , surely, Anya loved her more than anything else in the world.

The way Anya felt about her became even more apparent in the days and weeks that followed too. It seemed like every time Octavia turned around, Anya was there, helping her in and out of the shower, cooking and cleaning for her, catering to her every whim. When Anya had to teach or train at the gym, she always made sure Lincoln was going to be home, and when he wasn’t available, Anya made Echo switch things around so that Ontari could be there for Octavia instead. Again, accepting Ontari’s help wasn’t as awkward as it could have been, but there were still a few tense moments here and there.

The first time, Octavia thought she might have imagined it, but the second time it happened, she knew exactly what she was seeing. Understandably, the longer she was off of her suppressants, the more she called to the alphas in her life, and obviously, Ontari wasn’t immune to that pull just because they weren’t together. If the bulge in her gym shorts was anything to go by, Ontari’s alpha really didn’t care who Octavia was with, she still wanted in. Not that Ontari acted on anything she was feeling; instead, she just excused herself to the bathroom, only to come back five minutes later, sans bulge. The naturally curious part of Octavia wondered what Ontari did to ‘make it go away,’ but the logical part of her knew she had no business even thinking like that. Of course, what she didn’t know at the time, was that she was going to get to find out for herself soon enough.

~~~

Having to watch, as Octavia nearly got knocked out in the ring, was one of the worst moments of Anya’s life, but she hated that moment even more when Octavia’s choices were taken away because of it. When the first doctor told them that Octavia would be out at least six months, Anya was furious for her, upset that Octavia would have to give up her training, her career, for that long. Of course, when Octavia’s body started to reject her suppressants, that made Anya even more angry. Maybe if she’d been the least bit prepared for the possibility, she wouldn’t have felt that way, but it was still yet another one of Octavia’s choices that went up in smoke the second Gaia Gabrielle’s foot had connected with her face.

Being prepared probably would have saved them a trip to the emergency room, and the hour of stop and go traffic that followed; they probably would have avoided their almost fight too. Although, Anya wasn’t necessarily disappointed with the way that had turned out. So what, if there was a mess to clean up; with the way Octavia usually gushed, there were almost always sheets that needed to be washed, or showers that needed to be taken, when they were done with a scene. Scrubbing a stain out of the rug certainly wasn’t a big deal, especially when Anya thought about the desperate, hungry way Octavia had begged for her mark. She knew that they still needed to have a calm, clothed discussion about it, but if Octavia came that hard just from thinking about taking her mark, Anya was pretty sure she already knew what their decision would be.

That’s what it would be too; a decision, a choice, something that she and Octavia chose together, but as much as that thought brought Anya comfort, there was still that niggling little doubt in the back of her mind. Frankly, it was the same doubt that had kept her from claiming Octavia during their first heat together. She’d known what she wanted then, and what her alpha wanted was pretty obvious too, but Anya still couldn’t help asking herself, ‘What if Octavia goes along with it and then changes her mind some day? What if she ends up regretting it?’

From there, the downward spiral ran so deep that Anya wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to dig herself back out of it. Even after Octavia had screamed and cried about it, Anya’s doubts only became that much more compounded by guilt. Then, with her back against the wall, both figuratively and literally, she’d lashed out, had raised her voice to try to make a point, and that one shouted sentence was nearly enough to turn Anya’s worst nightmare into a reality. In fact, if not for Lincoln, Anya was sure she would have doubted herself for the rest of her life.

Honestly, Lincoln was probably the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. His easy attitude was the glue that held them together most of the time. It seemed like he could mediate any little qualm with a just flash of that good-natured smile. In fact, during Octavia’s first heat, his beta presence was probably the only thing that kept Anya from losing control and biting Octavia, doubts or no doubts. Of course, with Octavia’s next heat getting closer and closer by the day, it was sometimes hard to remember how great Lincoln was for them. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind too much when Anya snipped and snapped at him. If anything, her little jabs and jeers just seemed to make him laugh, but, of course, that just riled Anya’s alpha up even more.

The first couple of times it happened, Anya managed to get a hold of herself before she said or did something that she’d regret, but with Octavia’s heat less than a week away, Anya’s patience had officially disappeared. At first, they were just talking causally in the kitchen, making a grocery list together, but then, when the conversation lulled, Lincoln turned to her and said, “So, should I make myself scarce next week, or what?”

It was an innocuous question, considerate even, but something about his implication made Anya immediately want to go for his throat. Suddenly, her alpha was screaming at her, compelling her to eliminate the threat, and Anya was stepping into his space before she could stop herself. Once they were standing chest to almost-chest, she felt her control start to slip even further. He should have backed down, should have offered her his throat, but the longer they stood there staring at each other, the more she wanted to take his head off. When she tried to speak, it was all she could do to grit her teeth as she snarled back at him, “You Damn Well Better!”

Even in the face of her fully enraged alpha, Lincoln still didn’t cower before her, but after a second or two, his head did start to tip back, slowly exposing his throat. On the knife’s edge, teetering between Anya and _Alpha_ , Anya did the only thing her instincts would let her do; she sank her teeth into the side of his neck. The bite was definitely hard enough to bruise, but when Lincoln instantly sagged against her, Anya let up a little bit, her alpha momentarily satisfied. When she felt his hands squeeze at her shoulders, she feared she’d overstepped, that he was going to push her away, but then, he was just pulling her closer, wordlessly urging her to deepen the bite once again.

Anya happily obliged too, eventually wrapping one of her hands around the back of his neck for a bit more leverage. He was taller than her, of course, so that made the angle kind of awkward, but Lincoln certainly didn’t seem to mind. The groan he let out was telling enough, but when Anya pressed in even closer, she felt that tell-tale stiffness starting to rise against the front of his jeans. They didn’t often get like this, not without Octavia in between them anyway, but with all the hormones swirling around, Anya shouldn’t have been surprised when he choked out, “It’s alright… Octavia— she’s, she’s yours… We both are… It’s alright to take what’s yours…”

With an invitation like that, Anya wasn’t about to turn him down, but they didn’t make it far before Octavia found them. Maybe, she’d heard their scuffle in the kitchen, or she smelled the aggressive pheromones rolling off Anya’s skin, but either way, Octavia was all smiles when they passed each other in the hallway. Octavia even followed after them, as Anya dragged Lincoln towards the playroom by the front of his jeans. Obviously, if Octavia wanted to join in, Anya was more than happy to oblige her too. She needed to keep her control over the situation though, so with a sharp look, and a low, “There. Now,” Anya instructed Octavia onto the bed first, only turning away from Lincoln long enough to give Octavia a quick kiss of reassurance before she started stripping off Lincoln’s work clothes.

By the time Anya was pushing him down onto the bed, Octavia had discarded her PJ’s as well, and the sight of them lying naked together nearly made Anya’s alpha scream for dominance all over again. Lincoln must have sensed it though, because he immediately rolled over onto his hands and knees, letting his head hang in submission. That view definitely set Anya back on track too, because not two seconds later, she was making a beeline to their toy chest. She smiled as she fished out her best harness, thankful to see that there was already a smooth shaft of rubber attached to it.

It didn’t take long to get the four buckles clicked into place, but when Anya heard Lincoln groan again, she quickly turned back towards the bed. What she saw then, nearly made her growl at first, but when she really looked, the sound died in her throat. Clearly, at some point when Anya’s back was turned, Octavia had scooted herself into position underneath Lincoln, and now, she was rocking up into him like she was trying to take him inside.

However, despite Octavia’s enthusiastic efforts, Lincoln was still hovering above her, supporting himself on locked elbows. He was obviously struggling; his arms were shaking, and his thighs were trembling, but after almost last three years together, Anya knew he was nowhere near his breaking point. Anya wasn’t planning on breaking him either; in fact, she thought his restraint deserved a reward, or at least, a reprieve. She hustled as she made her back over to the bed, tightening the straps on her harness a little bit as she went. For what she had planned, she knew she’d need the extra stability.

The second Anya’s knees met the edge of the bed, Octavia’s eyes fixed on her, but still, Lincoln didn’t move, didn’t look up. He didn’t flinch either when Anya reached out and placed her hand on the small of his back; he simply let his hips sink down when she started to push. A few seconds later, Octavia let out a delighted little groan, and it didn’t take much for Anya to figure out why. Once she crawled up onto the bed behind Lincoln, she could clearly see his shaft nestled against Octavia’s folds, both of them already slick with arousal. Their intimate position made Anya’s alpha bristle a little bit, but it wasn’t hard to push those feelings down. In a few more minutes, she was sure her alpha would be more than satisfied.

Of course, for that to happen, Anya needed to stop staring and actually do something about it. With her hand still resting on Lincoln’s lower back, it was easy to guide him further back onto his haunches, and once he and Octavia were far enough apart, Anya reached under him with her free hand. He groaned and shuddered, as Anya took a firm grip on his length, but the sound choked off when Anya started to move her hand, taking him through a few slow strokes. With the way he was already dripping onto the sheets, Anya probably didn’t need to bother, but she wanted to be sure he was slick all the way down before she positioned him at Octavia’s entrance.

Then, all it took was one more push on Lincoln’s lower back, and he was splitting Octavia open, sliding inside her like a key fitting into a lock. Octavia let out that beautiful moan she always made when she was finally being filled, and Anya felt Lincoln shudder at the sound, but when he didn’t try to thrust forward on his own, she decided to reward him again for his restraint. Naturally, that reward was still hanging from the harness strapped around Anya’s hips, but she knew it wouldn’t take more than a minute before she could show him her appreciation.

Reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand was a bit of a stretch, but Anya managed to get a hold of it without taking her hand off Lincoln’s back. That was a good thing too, because by that point, Lincoln was practically vibrating with the need to move. Octavia didn’t seem to be fairing much better either; at least, if her little whimpers of disappointment were anything to go by. Those little sounds always squeezed at Anya’s heart, and this time was no different. She quickly coaxed a large dollop of lube out of the bottle and then discarded it over the side of the bed.

Understandably, Lincoln flinched forward as the cold liquid hit his ass, but Anya decided not to punish him when Octavia let out another one of those truly beautiful moans. Instead, she soothed the chill with her hand, smearing the lube around to get him good and slick. His hips flinched forward again when Anya finally slipped a finger inside him, but with a little pressure against his tailbone with her other hand, he stilled once again.

One finger eventually became two, and two almost became three, but just before Anya could stretch Lincoln wide open, he finally cracked under the strain of keeping still. His ass muscles tensed when she tried to push back inside, and a high-pitched, “please,” hissed through his teeth. If that had been all, Anya might have just kept pushing; they’d been doing this long enough that she knew he’d be satisfied with whatever she gave him, but when he followed his plea with a whispered, “she needs… she needs more…” Anya stopped short. She kept her fingertips right where they were, but she tilted her body back a little bit, hoping to get a better picture of the situation.

All it took was one glance down in between their bodies to understand what Lincoln meant. Even though Octavia’s lips were stretched thin around Lincoln’s shaft, Anya could clearly see the way they twitched and convulsed. Octavia’s walls were probably pitching and rolling too, probably squeezing down on Lincoln hard enough to make him hurt. Another wave of jealousy rolled over Anya then, but she fought the feeling back once again. She’d gotten them this far, and she was going to take them further; she just had to get inside Lincoln first.

The shaft hanging from her hips would need some lubrication for that, so reluctantly, Anya pulled her hand away from Lincoln’s ass to take a hold of the rubber instead. He groaned at the loss of contact, but when Anya replaced her hand with the length of her shaft, his pitch shifted, making the groan turn to more of a whine. The resistance of thrusting between his cheeks gave Anya some much needed friction against the base of the toy, but she didn’t linger like that any longer than she had to; once the rubber was slick from one end to the other, she lined herself up and started to push.

Despite his earlier tension, Anya slipped inside Lincoln like a hot knife through butter; there was only the briefest moment of resistance as the head crowned, but once the widest point had passed inside him, the rest slid in with ease. With her hips pressed fully up against his rear, it wasn’t hard for Anya to get them all moving in the same rhythm either. It was just a slow and gentle rocking at first, but with each revolution of her hips, Anya picked up the pace, and the force.

Within a minute, she was fucking into Lincoln hard enough to make him gasp and groan, and another minute later, Octavia joined him, adding her own moans to the mix. Naturally, Anya wasn’t far behind them; by the time, she was fucking into them both, she was grunting with every thrust too. The pressure against her clit seemed to get better and better with each push forward, and every time she pulled back, Lincoln tried to follow her, tried to keep her inside. Of course, that meant he had to pull out of Octavia to do so, but that just made it twice as satisfying when Anya thrust back inside Lincoln. The force of her hips simply pushed him back inside Octavia, earning Anya two moans for the price of one.

As their pace continued to increase, however, Anya found her hold on Lincoln’s hips wasn’t enough anymore; she was going to need even more friction if she was going to come when they did. Quickly deciding that better leverage would probably do the trick, Anya let go of Lincoln’s hips and grabbed onto Octavia’s spread knees instead. The new grip allowed her to essentially trap Lincoln in between them, forcing him to grind forward when she did, and pull back when she did too. The extra contact was obviously doing wonders for Octavia, as she let a stream of gasped curses, but the added force did a number on Anya too. Within seconds, Octavia tensed up beneath them, and then, like dominos in a line, Lincoln and Anya were dragged over the edge, one right after the other.

Despite the strength of her orgasm, Anya tried to continue guiding them through their shared release. Her thrusts became a bit erratic, but she kept moving, burying herself as deep as she could stand each time. Even though the pressure on her clit was starting to be too much, Anya managed to spare some headspace to appreciate the feeling of Lincoln’s thighs trembling against her own and the way Octavia’s legs shook and twitched under her hands. The sounds that Lincoln and Octavia were making were meant to be savored too, and Anya felt her ego swell as she drank in their fading moans of pleasure. She’d done that; she’d turned them both into panting, shaking messes, and managed to have a pretty spectacular orgasm herself while she was at it. It seemed a bit vain, but Anya thought if there was anything in her life to be proud of, making all three of them come at once was it.

Once the last ripple had passed between them, Anya reluctantly began to pull herself free from Lincoln’s ass, knowing that he had to be uncomfortable by then. At least for the time being, her alpha seemed sated by Lincoln’s submission, but as Anya started to shimmy out of her harness, she couldn’t deny that there was still a certain restlessness lingering in her stomach. That made sense, as Octavia’s pre-heat hormones were still filling the air around them, but something about the feeling seemed different, like Anya was missing out on something important.

When Lincoln finally rolled off of Octavia, Anya instantly figured out what that was; being behind Lincoln the whole time, Anya had missed that blissed out look that always passed over Octavia’s face when she came. Seeing the aftermath just wasn’t enough either, but before Anya could crawl over top of Octavia to fix that, Lincoln was putting a hand to her chest as he said, “Wait, you— you should take her face… I can clean up my own mess.”

Instead of resenting the suggestion, Anya actually appreciated Lincoln’s logic. For one, she knew how much Lincoln loved tasting himself inside of Octavia, but she also figured if Octavia’s face was framed by her own thighs, it would probably be a better view anyway. It only took a little bit of shuffling to turn that concept into a reality, but for just a moment, Anya held herself just out of Octavia’s reach. When they locked eyes, however, Anya couldn’t help but to sink down over Octavia’s face. There was just something about that hungry look in Octavia’s eyes that Anya couldn’t resist. She was glad she didn’t too, because the second Octavia started sucking at her clit, that restless feeling in her stomach quickly disappeared.

It wasn’t hard to tell when Lincoln joined in; Octavia gasping, “Fuck!” against her folds was all Anya needed to hear. She wasn’t about to let Octavia lose focus though, so she quickly stuffed a fist down into Octavia’s hair and pulled, letting Octavia know in no uncertain terms, that just because she was distracted that didn’t mean she could stop. She was careful not to use the same hand that had been inside Lincoln earlier, but when Octavia just moaned against her clit, Anya didn’t think Octavia cared which hand she’d used.

With Octavia sucking and moaning into her sex, it wasn’t long before Anya came again, but once she started to come down, she realized her thighs were burning from the effort. The flood of endorphins rushing through her body was well worth the strain and feeling Octavia shout through her own release was wonderful too, but Anya knew she’d probably be sore the next day. It would be worth it then too; every time she felt that twinge of fire burn through her muscles, she’d get to enjoy how they got that way all over again.


	2. A New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh... has it been two weeks since I posted that first chapter? Actually, it's been more than that, and for that I am truly sorry. It's just been a tough couple of weeks. Like most everyone else, I've been laid-off for the last three and a half months. Some folks are getting to return to their jobs now that our Covid-19 numbers are going down (at least, in New Jersey anyway), but I work in the entertainment industry, primarily in live-theatre. If the current predictions are correct, I may not be able to return to work for another six months or so. That's been hitting me really hard, but then, add in, eight trips to the vet in the last six weeks, and a couple of larger DIY home projects, and I've just been stretched really thin.
> 
> I'm really hoping that fatigue doesn't show up in this second chapter, but if you see lazy editing, or half finished sentences, or even the wrong your/you're or new/knew, please help me out... leave me a comment so we can all make this trashy mess better.
> 
> Also, some of you may have noticed some additional tags... namely, the addition of Raven/Abby and Clarke/Lexa being added to the relationship tags. I realized that by leaving them out, I was leaving out a lot of possible readers, and that might seem a little selfish, but with the world the way it is, I figured we could all use the distraction.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado... Enjoy!!!

The next day, Anya wasn’t the only one who was sore; when she first woke up, Octavia felt like she’d been hit by a truck. With the way Lincoln limped his way towards the bathroom, she was pretty sure he was feeling that way too. A little soreness didn’t mean that Anya and Lincoln didn’t have to go to work though, so at least, Octavia got to enjoy a leisurely stretch alone in their king-sized bed before she tried to get up herself.

Even with the extra time to get her bearings, she still barely managed to hobble herself into the bathroom to get started on her morning routine. They’d all spent plenty of time in the shower the night before, but Octavia thought the hot water might do her achy muscles some good, so she showered again anyway. The hot water felt good too, like good enough for Octavia to lose all track of time. By the time she made her way into the kitchen for some breakfast, Lincoln was already halfway out the door. When he realized she was there, he turned back long enough to give Octavia a quick kiss before heading back towards the door again.

Octavia had time to get her breakfast together before Anya joined her in the kitchen, but she only stopped through long enough to pour herself a cup of coffee before she was hustling out the door as well. Glancing over at the clock, Octavia figured there was a reason for the rush; even if Anya hurried, she’d probably still be late for her fist class. Her absence left Octavia sitting at the kitchen island, with nothing but a bowl of oatmeal and cut-up banana in front of her. After all the calories she’d burned the night before, Octavia was halfway through her food before she realized that she was alone for the first time in nearly a month.

The stillness should have been peaceful, but the quiet just made Octavia feel restless. For the last twenty-eight days, there had always been someone there with her; someone to talk to her, or to watch tv with her, or coach her through her morning workout. The lack of that familiarity made her feel even more uneasy, but she quickly decided she wasn’t going to let that stop her from finishing her breakfast and moving on to her workout. Those fifty burpees certainly weren’t going to do themselves. She only made it through three sets of five before she started to feel winded, but Octavia pushed through anyway, completing another two sets before she stopped for a breather.

Her endurance had been getting better over the last week or so, but it was still frustrating to have to stop at all. Before her concussion, she could have done sixty burpees without even slowing down. Now, she had to struggle just to get to twenty-five without keeling over. Slugging down some water didn’t make her feel better either; in fact, by the time she’d finished the bottle, Octavia was even more uneasy than before.

This was the part where her coach was supposed to say something like, ‘You’re doing great, O. Just take a second and then do the rest…’ If it was Anya, she’d probably add some little quip about how _healthy_ Octavia’s ass looked her work-out wear. Lincoln usually liked to remind her that any progress was progress, pointing out the week before, or even the day before, when she couldn’t go as far without stopping. Ontari loved to turn Octavia’s morning workouts into a race between the two of them; she didn’t always let Octavia win either. The feeling of healthy competition helped just as much as the soft reassurances or the compliments, and Octavia soon found herself missing all three at once. What she wouldn’t give for a little encouragement, or some validation, or even a little taste of humble pie.

Somehow, she eventually found the will to finish the other twenty-five burpees, but by the time she was done, all she wanted to do was take another shower and go back to bed. Every inch of her was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and her skin still felt hot, even several minutes after she’d finished. It seemed that a cool shower would have to wait though, as a soft knock on the front door sounded through the apartment.

On her way to answer it, Octavia couldn’t help speculating on who was there. It couldn’t be Anya or Lincoln; they wouldn’t knock to be let in at their own place. It probably wasn’t Clarke or Raven either; they usually called first. Well, they hadn’t shown up unannounced since they’d tried to surprise Octavia for her birthday the year before and found her a little too _tied-up_ to answer the door. It could be any number of their other friends though. Maybe, Niko or Abby was stopping by to check on her, or Lexa had something to drop off for Anya; either way, the only way to know for sure, was to get to the door so she could answer it.

A second round of knocking came before she could get there; this time sounding a little more insistent, so instead of pausing to look through the peephole, Octavia just grabbed the door handle and slung it open. When she found a shocked-looking Ontari on the other side, she felt a bit sheepish for surprising her friend, but then she saw the dark look in Ontari’s eyes, and she suddenly felt even more bashful. Ontari’s usually warm brown eyes were like two black pits staring back at her, and even when Octavia blinked, she could still feel those eyes on her.

Thankfully, when Octavia opened her eyes, Ontari seemed like her normal self again, smiling curiously as she asked, “You ok, O?” Still a bit shaken, Octavia couldn’t decide whether she knew how to answer that or not, but Ontari didn’t give her time to answer anyway. Instead, Ontari softly pushed her way inside as she added, “You look like you just saw a ghost or something?”

Trailing behind Ontari, Octavia only managed to say, “No… I— it’s nothing,” before she clammed up again. The second Ontari’s scent hit her, she realized that look in Ontari’s eyes wasn’t _nothing_ ; it wasn’t just a figment of her imagination either. Obviously, Ontari wanted her, or at least, her alpha did, and if Octavia was being honest with herself, the feeling was mutual. Ever since that first time she’d seen Ontari without a shirt on, had seen all those scars covering her back, Octavia had been intrigued. She’d never acted on those urges, of course, but she certainly couldn’t deny that they existed; especially not when they were right in front of her face.

What she was actually going to do about those feelings, was a bit of a conundrum. Naturally, she could try to ignore the tension between them and hope it went away, but Octavia didn’t really think that was possible. Even if Ontari left right then, Octavia was sure those urges would resurface again someday. Alternately, Octavia could ask Ontari to leave, maybe spare them both the awkwardness that was bound to come up if they stayed together too long, but something about that idea tugged at Octavia’s heart too. She remembered how uneasy she’d felt earlier, just from being alone; surely, if she asked Ontari to leave that feeling would only come back tenfold.

That left Octavia with one option, confronting her feelings head on, but even thinking about pointing out that eight-hundred-pound gorilla made her want to run and hide until Anya got home. Thinking about Anya must have triggered something inside her, because Octavia suddenly felt even more hot than she had at the end of her work out. She must have been broadcasting pretty hard too, because Ontari sounded incredibly uncomfortable when she asked, “Do you… do you need me to go?”

Octavia’s reaction to that was just a visceral, her omega crying out at just the thought of being alone again. She wasn’t sure what she needed though, or rather, what she could ask of Ontari and not cross that unspoken line between them. What her body wanted was for Ontari to carry her off to the bedroom, but that was the exact opposite of what Octavia knew she should want. Maybe there was some sort of middle ground, but with her hormones going haywire, she just couldn’t think. Ultimately, Octavia end up nearly shouting at Ontari as she tried to explain, “No! I— That’s not… That’s not what I ne-ed… I just can’t— Ugh…” Not being able to articulate her feelings any further than that, Octavia cut herself off there, hoping that Ontari would just understand. Ontari wasn’t hers, and wasn’t meant to be either, but that didn’t stop Octavia from wanting _something_ from her anyway.

At least, Ontari didn’t seem surprised by her outburst. Instead, she simply took a step back towards Octavia and said, “It’s ok, O… Why don’t we go sit down and then we can talk about it?” Her tone was soft, like she was trying to talk down a wild animal. Her hands were out at her sides too, obviously trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Octavia didn’t think Ontari was a threat, of course; if anything, the closer Ontari came to her the more comfortable she felt.

By the time Ontari was within arm’s reach, all Octavia could fixate on was how appealing Ontari smelled. On the surface, there were hints of sweet caramel and chocolate, but underneath that, there was something earthy, like a freshly tilled field or a potter’s barn. It was inviting and moving, but it calmed and soothed Octavia at the same time, making her want to just curl up in it and fall sleep. Actually, a nap sounded like a very good idea; she was already sore from the night before, and all those burpees hadn’t really done her any favors either. Add in her rapidly oncoming heat, and Octavia wondered how she was still standing upright.

Luckily for her, Ontari caught her before she actually hit the floor, but the sudden rush made Octavia’s head swim. That close, Ontari’s scent quickly overwhelmed her, and Octavia had to pinch her eyes closed, hoping the strain would help her fight off the wave of nausea that followed. Another sudden motion almost made Octavia heave anyway, but she fought the impulse down once again; this time holding her breath until it started to pass. Being jostled around didn’t help with that, but then she realized Ontari was carrying her, so Octavia tried even harder not to puke.

Soon, cold porcelain met the backs of her thighs, and the sound of running water filled the air, but still, it was all Octavia could do to hold herself together. The nausea was passing, but that woozy feeling was persistent, lingering even after Ontari picked her up off the toilet and thrust her under the cold spray of the shower. The chill seemed to work though; after only a few seconds, Octavia felt like she was stable enough to try opening her eyes. However, once she did, she immediately wished she hadn’t. Ontari was just so close, close enough that, at first, her face seemed almost blurry. That could have just been a side effect of clenching her eyes closed for so long, but once Octavia really got a good look at Ontari, she quickly realized that Ontari was barely holding herself together as well.

Even with the cold water rushing over them, Ontari still looked like she was trying not to rip Octavia’s clothes off. Her eyes were wide and hungry, and her lips were pulled back over her teeth, like she was holding in a snarl. Ontari’s hands weren’t shy as they started to slide up her sides either, but at the last second, they stilled against Octavia’s skin, just below the hem of her sports top. It seemed like there were a thousand questions swimming in Ontari’s eyes then, but only one made it out, and even then, it was just two tentative words, as Ontari softly asked, “can I?”

Without even thinking about it, Octavia was nodding, but Ontari didn’t immediately tug the top over her head. Instead, she eased it up gently, and with as little skin-on-skin contact as possible. Part of Octavia was disappointed by that; part of her wanted to feel Ontari hands on her breasts, squeezing and kneading them until they ached. Still, there was just a big a part of her that knew she shouldn’t want that.

Thankfully, the more logical side won out, but when Octavia felt Ontari’s hands settle on her hips, she couldn’t help but whimper anyway. The sound seemed to draw Ontari closer to the edge of her sanity too, but after only a brief flash of the darkness Octavia had seen earlier, Ontari asked her question again. It was rougher than before, but there was still some tenderness in her voice as she said, “can… can I?”

Again, Octavia was nodding before she could even blink, but when her lips started to move too, she was just powerless to stop them. It was only one word, but as Ontari’s thumbs started to slide under the waistband of her leggings, Octavia couldn’t quite believe that she’d actually said, “yes…”

Alarm bells were ringing, and sirens were screaming, and klaxons were crying out for her to stop Ontari before she could get any further, but Octavia just couldn’t find the will to do anything but stand there as Ontari peeled her leggings and underwear off all in one go. A moment later, her clothes landed somewhere outside the shower, the wet fabric making a slapping sound as it hit the tile floor of the bathroom. The sharp thwack nearly made Octavia whimper all over again, just thinking about all the other ways that sound could be made, but before the sound could come out, Ontari was pushing into her space.

The sudden closeness stole all the air from Octavia’s lungs instead, but when Ontari simply reached behind her to adjust the temperature of the water, Octavia found she could breathe a little easier. As the warmer water started to filter over her, Octavia felt even better. It seemed to wash away some of the tension between them too; some much so, that when Ontari started to shampoo her hair, Octavia thought she might just melt under those scrunching fingers.

Two great globs of conditioner came next, and after that, a soapy washcloth followed, but it wasn’t until every inch of Octavia’s back and arms had been washed that Ontari ventured further. Of course, when she did, her touch was always masked by the fabric of the washcloth, but Octavia enjoyed the attention anyway. She whimpered again when she felt the cloth drag over her breasts, and she gasped when Ontari made a few swirls around her bellybutton, but before the cloth went any lower, Octavia heard Ontari ask one more time, “Can I?”

By then, Octavia was so relaxed she probably would have agreed to anything, but there was something so endearingly tentative in Ontari’s voice, that Octavia didn’t even have to think about her intentions. She simply widened her stance and allowed Ontari to push lower. Again, the warmth of Ontari’s touch was distant, but when the cloth met her core, Octavia cried out anyway. The shudder that trailed down her spine made her knees want to buckle too, but Ontari’s other arm wrapped around her waist just in time to keep her from falling.

Cradled against Ontari’s chest, Octavia had just enough wherewithal to realize that Ontari was still fully dressed before her instincts overwhelmed her again, urging her to push into that friction teasing at her folds. Ontari’s grip around her waist stiffened though, holding her still as the cloth drifted back and forth between her legs. The denial was almost as good as actually getting what she wanted, but when the cloth moved further down in between her thighs, Octavia couldn’t keep herself from whining in disappointment.

Feeling Ontari chuckle, was almost enough to make Octavia whine again, but Ontari cut her off, shushing her as she said, “Shhhh… it’s ok, O. When we’re done here, I’ll call Anya. I’m sure she’ll come home right away.” At the mention of her love, her alpha, Octavia suddenly went stiff too, as if she needed the reminder to realize the exact position that she was in. Naked and drenched, shuddering for another alpha’s touch; it nearly made Octavia sick all over again, just thinking about what Anya would say if she found the two of them like this. Surely, there would be screaming, and probably some crying too. With how protective Anya was, Octavia wasn’t sure they’d all make it out of that situation alive and unharmed.

Naturally, as if Octavia had willed it into existence just by thinking it, an acrid, burnt smell filled the air, just before the shower curtain was suddenly wrenched open. Standing on the other side, was a blustering, boiling Alpha, and from just one look into Anya’s eyes, Octavia knew that she was ready to kill in order to claim what she thought was hers. Staring into the face of her enraged Alpha, all Octavia could hope for Ontari was a quick, clean death.

~~~

When Anya checked her phone in between her first and second class, she was surprised to find four missed messages: one from Ontari, and three more from Lincoln. The first one was fairly innocuous, Ontari saying she was running a few minutes behind, but Lincoln’s messages were much more worrying. First, ‘Have you heard from O?’ and then, timestamped two minutes later, ‘Called twice. No answer.’ His last message came in almost fifteen minutes after that, simply and shockingly, ‘No answer from Ontari either…’

By the time Anya got to those three little dots, a white-hot panic was already starting to set in, every single instinct in her body telling her that something was wrong. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was reading though; there was no reason why Ontari shouldn’t have answered her phone. It was one of the things Anya had been most adamant about when Ontari had first volunteered to stay Octavia after her injury. A clear, open line of communication was crucial when trying to avoid situations exactly like the one they were in. If Ontari was reachable, even when Octavia wasn’t, then there would never be a moment when Anya felt like this; worried and guilty and angry, a truly toxic combination.

Not even a gaggle of middle-aged women sauntering into the room was enough to break Anya out of her trance, her disbelieving eyes still fixed firmly on her phone. The sudden motion in her periphery did the trick though, Anya’s more defensive instincts finally forcing her eyes away from her phone. Diana Sydney’s trademark smirk was staring back at her, but after teaching the woman for nearly five years, Anya knew that grin was just part of her posh façade. Underneath, Diana was definitely more house cat than cougar. She wasn’t quite a friend either, but they were definitely friendly, so Anya wasn’t the least bit shocked when Diana just leaned over into her space and asked, “Is everything alright, Anya?”

Being able to answer that question seemed like it was out of Anya’s depth, but after a moment, she managed to spit out, “I’m not… I’m not sure.” Her heart was already racing inside her chest, and her mind wasn’t far behind, but she tried to pull herself together long enough to explain. Still, her throat felt tight and dry when she finally said, “I think O’s home alone and she’s not answering her phone… I just— I mean, it’s nothing, right? She’s probably in the shower or something…” Thinking about Octavia in the shower, usually made Anya feel hot all over, but when her brain supplied her with an image of Octavia falling and hitting her head on the side of the tub, Anya felt nothing but cold dread. A shiver ran down her spine too, as she envisioned Octavia lying the bathroom floor in a pool of her own blood, wasting away with no one there to save her.

As traumatizing as that was, at least the shock got Anya moving. She’d shoved her phone back into her bag and was halfway across the studio before she could even think about stopping herself. When she reached the door, she vaguely heard Diana calling out behind her, but there was no point; Anya could barely think past the roar in her ears. All that sank through was Diana’s shrill shout, “Don’t Worry… I can handle things here!” As far as substitute teachers go, Diana wasn’t a bad choice, but honestly, Anya didn’t care if they cancelled. No amount of money was worth Octavia’s life.

As she made her way through the lobby, Echo’s voice threatened to break her concentration, but Anya didn’t even slow down; she just blew past Echo and Indra like they weren’t even there. It seemed like they knew better than to try to come after her too, because it was only another minute or so before Anya was settling into the driver’s seat of her car. A couple of deep breaths did nothing to calm her down, but Anya tried anyway; the last thing she needed was fender-bender slowing her down even more.

Mid-morning wasn’t the ideal time of day to try to get across town, but with a liberal use of her horn and a few choice words shouted out the window, Anya managed to get home in a little under an hour. Of course, by then, her imagination had her so ramped up that she nearly snarled at their doorman when he couldn’t get the door open fast enough for her. Logically, Anya knew it wasn’t his fault, but she wasn’t necessarily thinking logically anymore.

The elevator was blissfully empty, but even without stopping on any other floors, the ride up to their twelfth-floor apartment still felt much too long. She leapt out into the hallway when the elevator doors opened again. The tantalizing scent of Octavia’s heat hit her immediately, but she didn’t stop to enjoy it. Instead, she ploughed on, nearly sprinting in her haste to get to Octavia. When she wrenched their front door open, a surge of aroused alpha pheromones rushed out, but Anya just rushed forward to meet them; there was no way she was going to let some other alpha get in between her and her omega.

Following her nose, Anya quickly wound her way through their apartment, only to stop short when she found a pile of wet clothes laying on the floor outside their shower. She could hear Octavia gasping and whimpering on the other side of the curtain, but it wasn’t until she heard Ontari’s voice that Anya finally lost it. She nearly ripped the curtain right off its rings when she pulled it open, but there was something satisfying about hearing the fabric tear; at that point, she would happily tear anything, or anyone, that got in her way.

Of course, Ontari was right there, in her way, but when Anya caught the scared look in Octavia’s eyes, she paused. Was Octavia scared of her? Was this what she wanted? Was Ontari who she wanted? Those doubts made Anya ache, but then Octavia whimpered again, and all Anya’s rage came rushing right back. She wouldn’t risk hurting Octavia, so Anya didn’t immediately attack, but a low growl slipped past her teeth as she started to size Ontari up.

Surprisingly, Ontari didn’t rise to the challenge; in fact, all Anya could do was stare as Ontari tipped her head to the side, exposing her throat. It wasn’t quite a show of submission, but Anya’s alpha rumbled anyway, ready to take that throat in her teeth. With that vehemence came a moment of clarity though. For the first time since she’d wrenched open that shower curtain, Anya was finally able to take in the scene in front of her. Octavia was naked, slick and clean, if her scent was anything to go by, but Ontari was standing there, fully dressed, shivering under the weight of her cold, wet sweats.

The way they were intwined still made Anya’s alpha want to rage and roar, but the fact that Ontari wasn’t naked was certainly a good sign. The relief in Ontari’s eyes was palpable too, like Anya’s arrival was exactly what she’d been hoping for. When Anya glanced back over at Octavia, her eyes told the same story too, her relief plain as day. That relief rolled over Anya as well, when she finally heard Ontari choke out, “I just… She collapsed, and she was so hot. I thought— I just thought a shower would help her cool down.”

Even with the explanation, Anya’s voice was still strained as she replied, “Th-anks. I— I owe you one.” The truth was, Anya did appreciate Ontari being there for Octavia, but beyond that, she wasn’t really able to acknowledge that gratitude. Ontari was still in between her and what was hers, and if that didn’t change soon, Anya wasn’t sure she could be held accountable for her actions.

Thankfully, before Anya could blow a gasket, Octavia stumbled out of the shower and into her arms. Ontari’s hands lingered near Octavia’s waist for a moment, but once Anya had a firm grip on her, Ontari’s hands quickly pulled away. That was a good thing too, because the second Anya felt Octavia’s overheated skin brush up against her own, her alpha instincts surged once again. She snarled at Ontari before she could stop herself, but the feeling of Octavia’s hand pressing into the side of her throat cut her off.

Looking down and finding nothing but love in her omega’s eyes, Anya thought she already knew what Octavia was going to say, but when a different three words actually came out, Anya felt totally blindsided. She had to run Octavia’s words back over in her head, just to try to make sense of it. _‘Can she stay?’ What kind of question is that? Why would that be ok?_ Ontari’s alpha pheromones certainly wouldn’t have the same calming effects that Lincoln’s beta scent had during their last heat together; if anything, Ontari’s presence would probably just make Anya that much more eager to stake her claim.

Thinking about it like that though, Octavia’s unexpected request suddenly made a lot more sense. With another alpha in the room, there was no way Anya would be able to hold herself back; she was barely holding herself together already, and they were all just standing in the same room together. If they got up to more _primal_ activities, Anya’s primal side was sure to make an appearance as well, but maybe that was what Octavia wanted; maybe, she wanted Anya to lose control.

There was no way to know for sure without talking it out, but with Octavia already on the verge of her heat, Anya wasn’t sure she could accept her request as consent. She’d always suspected that Octavia found Ontari appealing, so perhaps, this was just a manifestation of that desire. On the other hand, Anya was filled with doubt, wondering if Octavia didn’t really know what she wanted, and her hormones were just confusing her, turning a comfort into a craving.

There was Ontari’s consent to consider too; although, if the tent in front of her sweatpants was anything to go by, Ontari was more than willing to stick around. Seeing that bulge made Anya cringe though, reminding her how tight her own leggings felt. If she wasn’t already, Anya was pretty sure she’d be sporting a tent soon too.

And, as if things weren’t complicated enough, Anya also had to take Lincoln’s feelings into account. Surely, he would be hurt by all this; Anya had nearly ripped his throat out when he’d even speculated about joining them during Octavia’s heat. They’d settled that, obviously, but what would he think if they wanted to bring Ontari into their bed instead. At least that was a conversation she could have rationally; that is, if Anya could tear herself away from Octavia long enough to make a phone call. That set off another little war inside her head, but Anya figured Ontari had kept Octavia safe and chaste thus far, so she decided to trust her just a little bit further.

Of course, it wouldn’t do having Ontari traipsing around their apartment soaking wet, so Anya jerked her head towards the bedroom as she said, “Go find some dry clothes…” Ontari didn’t hesitate to follow the order, but she did add a little twist. She quickly stripped out of her soaked sweats, leaving them lying in a pile on top of Octavia’s discarded clothes before she made her way out. Anya couldn’t deny that she found Ontari’s lithe little frame appealing too, but the way Octavia shuddered at the sight was even more so. If Octavia reacted that strongly just from looking at Ontari, Anya could only imagine what Octavia would do or say to get that body up against her own. That shudder made Anya feel overwhelmingly possessive though, and she couldn’t help but reach down and give Octavia’s rear a quick pinch. When Octavia gasped and arched into her, Anya felt much more confidant.

That confidence was going nowhere though, if Anya couldn’t establish true consent for what was about to happen. With that in mind, she cupped Octavia’s rear instead, and then pulled Octavia closer as she asked, “Is this really what you want? To be fucked by two alphas at once?” Octavia moaned, and jerked in Anya’s arms, but that wasn’t enough for Anya; she needed to hear Octavia say it.

It seemed that Octavia knew that though, because just as soon as she’d caught her breath, she choked out, “Yes… I want— I don’t want you to hold back.” Those words were like music to Anya’s ears, boosting her confidence again, but there were still miles to go before she could act on it. Luckily, it was only another minute before Ontari returned to the bathroom, dressed in a pair of Anya’s track shorts and one of Octavia’s tank tops. The shorts looked tight, but Anya tried not to let her eyes linger there too long. Of course, Octavia’s top didn’t fit Ontari any better, the skimpy fabric straining to cover her larger breasts.

Again, Anya was shocked by how appealing Ontari was, but she didn’t let her mind linger there either; if they were going to do this, Anya needed to keep her head just a little bit longer. All she had to say was Lincoln’s name, and Octavia stiffened against her side, as if Octavia had just remembered that he existed. Anya couldn’t really blame her for forgetting though; with the way Octavia smelled, Anya thought they were lucky that Octavia could still remember how to breathe on her own. Naturally, she wasn’t going to mention her reaction to Lincoln, but it definitely told Anya something about how far along Octavia was in her heat.

Ontari seemed to understand what was being asked of her, without Anya even having to ask, but Anya’s teeth still gnashed together when Ontari held out a towel to wrap Octavia in. It was only by sheer force of will that Anya relinquished her hold on Octavia, and even once Ontari started to escort Octavia out of the bathroom, Anya still had to fight against her instincts, which were screaming at her to pull Octavia back into her arms and never let go.

The further away Anya got, the easier it was to think however, so she just held her breath as she followed them out of the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of Ontari and Octavia climbing into bed together, but Anya just kept going, pushing down against her instincts all over again. It was even easier to think once she was in the hall, but she just couldn’t remember what she’d done with her phone; she knew it was in her gym bag, but who knew where that had ended up in her haste to get home.

At least it wasn’t long before she found Octavia’s phone instead, resting on the bar in the kitchen next to Octavia’s dirty breakfast dishes. True to his word, there were two missed messages and two missed calls from Lincoln, but Anya’s fingers shook as she tried to input Octavia’s passcode. Mercifully, after only one failed attempt, she managed to get it right, but the delay frustrated her anyway. Lincoln’s contact information was easy to get to, but Anya still ended up jabbing at the call icon as soon as it popped up.

Lincoln picked up after only two rings, his voice frantic as he answered, “O, what the—” Without time for niceties, Anya didn’t correct him; instead, she just blurted it out, cutting him off as she said, “Octavia wants Ontari to stay with us through her heat.”

The other end of the line went dead, and for a second, Anya thought he’d hung up on her, but then she heard him sigh; a long, dejected sound, painfilled and broken. Anya wanted to keep going, hoping that some explanation would settle Lincoln’s mind, but being out of breath, she had to take a second before she could continue. When she did, she tried to keep her tone even as she said, “She thinks that with another alpha here, I won’t be able hold back…” Honestly, Anya should have cut herself off there, but being away from Octavia was staring to make her feel a little crazed, so before she could censor herself, she quickly added, “I’m not— I’m not sure how I feel about it either, but I’d give her anything, and you know you would too.”

It seemed that Lincoln didn’t have much to say to that, but that was mostly because Anya was right; neither one of them had ever been able to deny Octavia anything for long. He said as much too when he finally replied, “You’re right… We spoil her too much, but you’re right…”

That wasn’t quite the ‘go-ahead’ that Anya was looking for, but when she asked him outright, “Are you ok with Ontari being here?” his response was firm as he agreed, “Yes, if that’s what Octavia wants, then that’s what I want too…” He hesitated then, and Anya thought he was about to dictate terms, but instead, he sighed again before he added, “I’ll swing by after work and leave some supplies with Sterling… Just call down when you can and I’m sure he’ll bring them right up.”

That should have felt odd, that Lincoln didn’t offer to bring the supplies up himself, but Anya figured he was just trying to protect himself. It would probably be hard enough to come that close and not be able to be there for them. Fortunately, Anya didn’t have to worry about where Lincoln was going to stay; he’d already arranged an open-door policy with Roan ahead of time. With what she knew about Lincoln’s relationship with Roan, she actually thought Lincoln might enjoy some time away, if he let himself. They’d probably end up playing video games or watching sports the whole time, but Anya had a sneaking suspicion, that with the right amount of coaxing, Lincoln might have a very good time while he stayed with Roan.

Naturally, she knew he’d never do anything without some reassurance, so before she wrung off, she said, “For what it’s worth, if your… arraignment with Roan were to become something more, I certainly wouldn’t object, and I doubt O would either.” His sputtered denial was the last thing Anya heard from him, but even though his lips were saying ‘no,’ Anya was pretty sure by the time all was said and done, he’d being sighing, ‘Yesss’ instead.


	3. A New Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I've updated this, and that's because it has been... Who knew sheltering in place/quarantine would be so busy?
> 
> Anyway, I won't waste time making excuses. Instead, I'll just say that the bonus chapter for this story is almost done and will be posted toot suite. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anya was only out the room for a few seconds before the cramps finally started to set in, and as those violent, angry spasms rippled their way through her body, Octavia whined in frustration. The throbbing was centered at her core, but with her hands shaking and her pulse racing, she felt her control slipping away. That was the thing she hated most about going into heat too; not being able to control her body, or her mind. That was racing ahead too, her imagination filled with images of Anya pushing inside her, knotting her, claiming her.

After a while, those images shifted to include Ontari too, and Octavia could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Somewhere in the back of her head, she felt guilty about that, but if all went well, then she didn’t think she’d feel that way for long. If all went well, she’d be feeling more of the stiffness pressing into her hip instead. Another round of spasms rocked their way through her body at the thought, but with her head cradled against Ontari’s chest, they tapered off almost as quickly as they came. Ontari’s soothing words had everything to do with that too, lulling Octavia into an almost trance-like state as she murmured over and over again, “just a few more minutes… it’s alright… she’ll be back soon… just a few more minutes…”

Honestly, for all Octavia knew, it could have been five minutes, or fifty, before Anya finally hurried back into their bedroom, but when she did, Octavia’s trance simply shifted focus. She’d always loved Anya’s strong shoulders, and her perky breasts, and her eight-pack abs, but the proud shaft standing out just below them was enough to make Octavia’s throat run completely dry. The wild look in Anya’s eyes, and the feral set of her teeth, seemed to make wetness stream out of other places though, causing Octavia to gasp and squirm as a warm trickle started to slide out from in between her clenched legs.

A predator crept forward then, Anya’s advances both cautious and calculated as she stalked across the room. Octavia’s view was obstructed slightly by the edge of the bed, but when Anya climbed up onto the edge, Octavia caught another glimpse of the stiff, dripping shaft between Anya’s legs. All at once, she wanted Anya everywhere, in her mouth, in her core, in her ass; anywhere Anya wanted to put that was perfectly fine with her. If Anya wanted to fuck her tits, Octavia had no doubt she’d beg for more when Anya did.

That definitely wasn’t outside the realm of possibility either, but when Anya gripped her knees and parted her thighs instead, Octavia certainly wasn’t going to object. Ontari let out a whimper as Anya shifted them, but Octavia had a pretty good idea why. Even through the haze of her heat, she could feel how hard Ontari had become since Anya had come back into the room. Obviously, Ontari wasn’t immune to the effects of the hot, naked alpha climbing over them.

The sound didn’t seem to faze Anya in any way; if anything, Ontari’s little whine only seemed to make her need grow. Before Octavia could even gasp, Anya was harshly thumbing over her clit with one hand and lining up her length with the other. Anya didn’t even take the time to separate her from her soggy towel before her hips started to press forward. At first, the blunt head caught at Octavia’s entrance, making her want to writhe and squirm against the pressure, anything to get that hot flesh inside her, but then Anya’s thumb just pushed down that much harder on her clit.

An audible pop sounded out into the room, as half of Anya’s shaft slid home in one go. Octavia barely heard it though, the sudden fulfilment sending blood rushing between her ears. She felt Anya give a heavy throb inside her too, but obviously, Anya wasn’t going to be satisfied with halfway. There was only the briefest moment to adjust before Anya’s hands took an iron grip on her waist. Then, Octavia felt absolutely speared; Anya’s hips slamming forward even as those hands at her waist pulled her forward too.

The stretch seared all the way through her, alighting every nerve along the way. Her walls clenched wildly around the sudden intrusion too, but Octavia wouldn’t have it any other way. Feeling Anya take her, in such a possessive way, was like a balm against the burn, making her very skin sing out for her alpha’s touch. Anya still didn’t seem satisfied though, her hips jolting forward over and over again, despite the fact that there was nowhere else for her shaft to go. Each hard jerk rammed the head of Anya’s shaft against Octavia’s cervix, and while, Octavia didn’t enjoy that normally, her finally unleashed omega relished in it.

The force of Anya, desperate to fuck her, to _breed_ her, sent Octavia careening over the edge the first time, but again, Anya barely even slowed down. Instead, she just flipped Octavia over onto her stomach, still on top of Ontari, and then pushed inside her all over again. Between her hazy, heat-filled brain and Anya’s forceful treatment, Octavia had nearly forgotten all about Ontari, but when she felt that hard, throbbing shaft press against her stomach, she suddenly remembered everything; Ontari helping her in the shower, caring for her and nurturing her, keeping her safe and sane until Anya could arrive. That sort of determination deserved some sort of recognition, but with Anya buried inside her to the hilt, and her face buried in Ontari’s shoulder, Octavia wasn’t in much of a position to do anything about it.

It seemed that Octavia didn’t need to worry about that, however. By the time Anya’s knot was nudging its way inside her, Ontari had already made a mess of her borrowed clothes. Of course, Octavia didn’t really mind; feeling Ontari’s come sticking them together was worth an old pair of shorts and a cheap tank anyway. Anya was still emptying inside her, still rocking them through the aftershocks, so that probably helped, but honestly, knowing that they’d made Ontari come, without even really touching her, was a heady feeling all by itself.

That euphoria only carried Octavia so far, however; soon enough, a surge of disappointment washed over her, pushing everything else right out of her head. Anya hadn’t bitten her, hadn’t claimed her like she’d promised, and that denial stung worse than a hundred spankings. With the way it scorched at her skin, it was worse than a thousand, too. Tied together, Octavia couldn’t physically recoil from Anya’s rejection, but she curled herself into Ontari’s arms instead, hoping to hide the hole that was growing around her heart. She just couldn’t believe Anya had gone back on her word, couldn’t believe that Anya had even been able to stop herself with Ontari right there in front of her.

Warmth slowly spread over Octavia’s back then, but instead of feeling comforting, Anya’s sticky skin made her twitch and flinch. The movement still made her groan, Anya’s knot shifting as they did, but Octavia cut the sound off just as quickly as she could. With what Anya had done, or rather, hadn’t done, Octavia simply didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. It seemed that wasn’t the reaction Anya was expecting; only a few moments later, she shifted again, but this time she was pulling away instead of leaning closer.

If Octavia had been expecting apologies or explanations, she was even more disappointed when Anya causally said, “What? Not enough for you?” And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, Anya pushed down on her lower back and then jogged her hips forward again, forcing one last gush of fluid to empty inside her. The sensation almost made Octavia groan again, but the sound got caught in her throat and just ended up coming out as more of a choked sob.

After that first one fell, it was only a matter of time before Octavia was outright balling, crying and screaming into Ontari’s chest. She managed to choke out a few words too, but she guessed they weren’t what Anya was expecting either. Every time Octavia spat her name, Anya flinched, and every time Octavia followed it with a curse, Anya seemed to deflate even more. Eventually, the mood sank so far down the drain that Anya’s knot began to shrink too.

The second Octavia could, she squirmed free, crawling up over Ontari body without a second thought. The snarl that Anya let out then, was the most feral sound Octavia had ever heard her make, but the shiver that ran down her spine didn’t stop her from pushing back, nearly shouting as she said, “You can— You can shove that snarl up your ass, you fucking Liar!” The way Anya’s demeanor switched would have been comical if Octavia hadn’t felt so hurt, but as it was, she was barely stopping herself from shouting every insult she could come up with.

A few more choice words slipped past her lips anyway, but it wasn’t until Octavia felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, that she realized she’d turned her predator into prey. Anya’s face was still filled with anger, but a certain amount of agony had sunk into her features too. Her body language was no longer that of trained hunter either, more like a scared rabbit than a fearsome fox. She was even shielding herself with her hands, as if Octavia were about to strike out at the place that would hurt the most.

For a moment, that was exactly what Octavia wanted too, to say something that would hit Anya where it really hurt, but then, Ontari’s soothing voice filled the air instead, as she said, “O… think about what you’re saying… _look_ _at her_ …” Octavia thought that was what she was doing, but as soon as the words were out of Ontari’s mouth, a number of things immediately popped out at her. That anger that Octavia thought she saw, wasn’t directed at her; Anya was angry, but obviously, only at herself. The agony in Anya’s eyes had begun to overflow too, trickling down her cheeks until a veritable flood flowed over them. Anya’s hands were still firmly fixed in front of her crotch too, but as she rocked back on her heels, Octavia caught a glimpse of Anya’s sex anyway. She was shocked to find that Anya had already shifted so far back that it was almost as if Octavia wasn’t in heat anymore at all.

Clearly, her insults had already cut Anya to the bone, and Octavia knew that if she kept going there was no way they would both survive it. Luckily for her, Ontari kept going for her, kept her voice soothing and soft, as she added, “I may not know much about love… but I think she’d love you even if you did actually kicked her in the dick.” A nervous, fluttering laugh spewed out of Octavia’s mouth at that, and the sound seemed to break some of the tension that had her all twisted up inside.

A moment later, that strain slipped away completely as Anya fell to her knees at the edge of the bed. Her voice was still rough from grief when she finally spoke, but the coarse note only made her sound more sincere as she said, “I— I would, you know… I’d love you, even if you _didn’t_ love me anymore.”

Anya’s sincerity notwithstanding, it wasn’t hard to parse out the meaning behind that choice of words. The subtle difference between ‘didn’t’ and ‘don’t’ was suddenly very clear. Anya still had hope that she could fix this, even if Octavia wasn’t so sure. Certainly, Anya would have to do a lot more than hope; she would finally have to give into those instincts that told her to claim what was hers.

Just the thought of Anya’s teeth sinking into her neck, made Octavia’s heat rush to the surface once again. Her hips gave an involuntary jerk forward, and her omega whined in frustration when the arms around her waist didn’t let her get very far. Ontari’s grip around her middle didn’t tighten, but Octavia still felt like she was bucking into a brick wall. It was only when Anya started to move back towards the bed that Ontari’s arms fell away, but even still, that was only after Octavia had already nodded for Anya to join them again.

Feeling Anya’s skin against her own, soothed Octavia a little bit, but her heat only simmered down long enough for her to offer one final warning, her teeth gnashing together as she growled, “You better not hold ba—” Of course, before she’d even finished her threat, Anya distracted her, cutting her off with a deep, possessive kiss.

As distractions go, Octavia thought it was the very best kind too. In fact, by the time Anya pulled away, Octavia could barely remember what they’d been fighting about. Even as Anya’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck, Octavia was having trouble focusing past the end of her own nose; that is, until her nose was pressed against the skin covering Anya’s pulse. Then, all she could focus on was the scent of pure sunshine filling her nostrils. It was fresh and clean, like a hot summer day in the desert, and the purity of it called to Octavia like it never had before. She’d thought that Anya would want to claim her first, but Anya’s next words simply egged Octavia on, clearly urging her to make her mark when she rumbled, “No holding back, right?”

It seemed that delicate dig was the right thing to say though, because Octavia’s omega forced her forward, pulling her lips apart as she moved. When Octavia’s teeth quickly met skin, Anya only grunted at first, but then Octavia felt fingernails gouging into the back of her head. The slight pain just made her jaw clench that much harder, tightening until she finally broke through Anya’s skin. A hint of copper hit Octavia’s taste buds, but Anya’s essence soon filled her mouth instead. It was like tasting the Earth’s o-zone, harsh, almost caustic but no less addictive.

As Octavia drank her in, Anya’s emotions soon filled Octavia’s mind too. There was desire and adoration and devotion, but also a certain possessiveness and protectiveness too; the strength of which, could easily make martyrs or inspire wars. Not that Octavia needed Anya to fight for her, but that fierce protectiveness made her feel safe anyway, like she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Anya was her cocoon now, her safe harbor in any storm, the love of her life, for the rest of her life and beyond.

Feeling how much Anya loved her was… lovely, but there was still something missing. It wasn’t hard to figure out what that was though; Octavia still needed Anya to complete their bond. She needed Anya to know how she felt too, but she wasn’t sure she was brave enough to let Anya bite her without something else distracting her. Luckily, it didn’t seem like that was going to be a problem; not if the hard length pressing into her hip was anything to go by.

Apparently, Octavia’s mark had inspired a war after all; it was just taking place inside Anya’s body, instead of outside. That sudden stiffness seemed to spread everywhere else in a matter of seconds, and when Octavia felt the muscles between her teeth tense, she relaxed her jaw too. She soothed Anya’s angry skin as best she could then, licking and kissing at her claim until Anya started to relax again. Only when a deep sigh drifted past her ear, did Octavia start to make her way down along Anya’s jaw towards her lips.

Her tenderness was met with Anya’s own brand tenderness too, pulling a hitched breath into Octavia’s throat as Anya’s hand quickly took control over her head again. Their lips slammed together a few moments later, and a satisfied groan entered Octavia’s mouth when she parted her lips to deepen their kiss. The sound wasn’t totally unexpected though; Octavia knew Anya loved tasting herself like that, and it seemed this time was no different.

Obviously, Octavia and Anya weren’t the only ones enjoying their kiss though, as another strained groan sounded out from somewhere behind Octavia. Anya grunted again too, and the fist in Octavia’s hair tightened even more, but when Anya just used her grip to pull them apart, Octavia couldn’t help but let out a little groan of her own. The hormones rushing through her body were telling her to just push back into Anya’s space and take what she needed, but Anya’s grip seemed to tighten that much more at just thought of defiance.

Being separated from Anya was worth it though, when Octavia glanced over her shoulder and found Ontari lounging casually against the headboard. She was completely naked, of course; although, there were parts of Ontari that Octavia couldn’t see as well as she wanted. That was because Ontari’s hand was wrapped around the shaft jutting out from her hips, slowly squeezing and stroking herself.

With all the attention suddenly shifted her way, Ontari had the good sense to look sheepish, but her tone was still teasing as she said, “What? Just because you two got all mushy… doesn’t mean I’m gonna let this go to waste…” A dribble of pre-come choose that moment to seep out from in between Ontari’s thumb and forefinger, and the sight nearly made Octavia groan all over again. It seemed that Anya wasn’t unaffected either, as her length gave a hard twitch against Octavia’s skin.

As those dueling sensations rushed over her, all Octavia could think about was how she could get them both inside her as quickly as possible. Thankfully, it seemed Anya was thinking the same thing; Octavia’s only warning was another grunt before Anya’s hands settled onto her hips and started to pull her closer. Soon, Anya’s knees were spreading out between her own, allowing their bodies to get even closer together.

Anya’s length only rested against her folds at first, but then Anya rocked her hips forward, and Octavia cried out when she finally felt the head of Anya’s shaft nudge against her clit instead. She was still swollen and sensitive from Anya’s earlier use of her, but the friction felt too good to hurt for long. As a matter of fact, after only a few thrusts, Octavia could already feel herself building towards a pretty big peak, but she got distracted when she felt Anya’s face nudging into the side of her throat.

Octavia was sure that this was it: _it_ was finally going to happen. Anya was going to claim her in a way that no one else ever would; not Lincoln, not Ontari, no one. Of course, that assumption just made Octavia feel that much more overwhelmed when all her senses seemed to double on a dime. It started with a simmering heat coming to rest against her back. Then, one mouth on her skin quickly became two, and shortly thereafter, the two hands guiding her hips became four as well.

The throbbing in between Octavia’s thighs doubled too, making her scream the next time her clit met the stiff pressure of Anya’s shaft. Her insides clenched and shuddered, desperately seeking something to squeeze down on, but there was nothing there. And, without something filling her, the flood that rushed out of her had nowhere to go but down onto Anya’s thighs instead. The resulting splash earned her a deep groan from one of the alphas against her, but Octavia was too wrapped up in her release to recognize which one had actually made the sound. Even so, knowing that she could draw such a sound from either of them felt impossibly good.

Her orgasm felt pretty good too, but unfortunately, it wasn’t the least bit satisfying. She still felt so empty, like she’d been hollowed out and Anya was the only one who could fill her up again. The more she thought about it, the worse that empty feeling became too, until finally, she just couldn’t stand it anymore. “In—side, Alpha… ne—ed you in—side…” was all she managed to choke out before her words failed her, but when they earned her a groan from both Ontari and Anya, Octavia spat out a few more. They were still jilted and broken, but she didn’t care how needy she sounded either; she just dug her nails into Anya’s shoulders as she begged, “Pl-ease, Anya… Please!”

A moment of absolute stillness followed, but when Anya finally moved, what a move it was; her hips shifted so suddenly that Octavia barely had the chance to notice the loss of contact before they immediately slammed back up into her again. As their skin slapped together, Anya grunted against her neck in frustration, but Octavia just gasped, her clit pounding against the renewed pressure. Before she thrusted again, Anya slide further down on her haunches, forcing Octavia’s thighs further apart, but still, when she pulled away, the head of her shaft only caught against Octavia’s entrance for a moment before slipping past it.

When Anya’s shaft met her clit that time, it hurt, but the pain just made Octavia want Anya inside her even more. Thankfully, it seemed they were going to get a helping hand with that, as Octavia felt on of Ontari’s hands slip in underneath them. There a bit of shifting, and a fair amount of grunting, but soon, Anya hips shot away again. Before she could slam them back up, the head of Anya’s shaft finally found Octavia’s entrance. The swift stretch should have hurt; it should have made Octavia scream in pain, but as it was, she felt too relieved to do much more than sigh. Her alpha was finally inside her again, and soon, Anya was going to claim her in a whole new way too.

It seemed that was going to have to wait though. As soon as Anya bottomed out, Octavia felt Anya’s shaft give a heavy lurch inside her. For a second, she thought Anya was going to come on the first thrust too, but then Octavia felt Anya’s lips meet her side of her throat instead. The contact seemed to ground Anya a little bit, but the proximity of Anya’s teeth nearly drove Octavia mad. Air continued to whoosh in between them, as Anya heaved and huffed against her pulse, but when Anya’s teeth still didn’t follow, Octavia nearly grabbed ahold of her head and held her there until Anya had made her claim. She just couldn’t understand what the fuck Anya was waiting for, but then, Anya quickly whispered against her neck, “patience, baby girl… it’s coming… let’s just see to our guest and then I’ll give you everything you need…”

The pet name pulled yet another whine from Octavia’s throat, but this time, it was for an entirely different reason. Just thinking about both of them moving inside her was overwhelming; she couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to try to take both of their knots at the same time. That seemed like it was the plan though, as Anya pulled away from Octavia’s throat to growl at Ontari over her shoulder, “You-ever-done _this_ before?”

Hearing Ontari’s answer didn’t fill Octavia a lot of confidence, Ontari stumbling over her words when she replied, “A— a couple times, with Roan… but not— not like _this_ …” Ontari’s voice sounded timid too, like she wasn’t sure she should have even said that much.

Ontari’s implication was pretty obvious, however; at least, to Octavia, but it seemed that Anya needed more clarification than that. Octavia thought her tone was decidedly more aggressive too, when Anya plainly asked, “So, you’ve never fucked an omega in the ass?”

A startled squeak filled the air behind her, but Octavia also felt Ontari’s shaft twitch against the fleshly part of her ass. Obviously, Ontari wasn’t opposed; she probably just wasn’t expecting Anya to be so direct about it. That was even more obvious when Ontari blustered at her own reaction, putting on an awful air of bravado as she said, “Well, no… but I’m sure I can figure it out.”

At that, Anya merely huffed into the side of Octavia’s neck. It was a defeated sort of sound too, one that immediately filled Octavia with disappointment. They’d been with Lincoln for almost a year before Anya had let him fuck her ass, and that was only after he’d fucked Anya’s ass first. There was no way Anya was going to let a newbie like Ontari do it. Of course, that just meant Octavia was even more surprised when Anya finally grumbled, “Lube’s in the nightstand.”

The warmth at Octavia’s back disappeared in a flash, but she barely noticed, as Anya’s face turned back into the side of her neck. The feeling of Anya lips resting against her skin was more than enough to focus her attention where it needed to be, and with those lips just an inch away from her ear, it was easy to concentrate when Anya whispered, “is this what you want?”

Octavia barely got the first letter out of her mouth before Anya’s lips sealed against her skin and sucked, hard. The rush of pain turned her simple ‘y-es,’ into a startled, “y—ES!” but again, Octavia didn’t care how needy she sounded. With Anya’s teeth finally grazing over the source of her scent, Octavia found it hard to care about anything else. Needless to say, she didn’t notice anything else either; not the sounds of Ontari rifling around in their nightstand behind her, nor the throbbing ache that was building inside her, swelling with every pull of Anya’s lips against her skin. She was only vaguely aware when her hips started to rock down into Anya’s lap too, but Anya put a stop to that soon enough though, grabbing ahold of her waist and stilling her movements with an iron grip.

Being restrained was almost too much, but before Octavia could even think about complaining, Anya’s hands moved down to take ahold of her ass instead. Anya’s hands gave a hard squeeze too, and for a moment, Octavia thought she was just being possessive, but then, something hot and slick slipped in between her spread cheeks. The sudden contact sent a shiver down Octavia’s spine, and when her insides shuddered too, a shockwave shot through Anya’s body as well. At least, Anya handled the new sensation better than Octavia did, her tone barely betraying her need as she ordered, “Slow, Go Slow…”

It was only a moment before Octavia felt Ontari’s shaft draw away from her, but she didn’t know whether to be upset or elated by that, when she felt something slick and smooth move in to take its place. She couldn’t quite figure out what that ‘something’ was as it rubbed against her skin, but when Octavia felt her cheeks spread even further, she realized she was feeling two of Ontari’s gloved, lubed fingers. It was slightly frustrating that she couldn’t feel the heat of Ontari’s skin, but what was even more frustrating, was the way Ontari only teased the rim of her ass for moment before quickly retreating downwards again. Anya gave powerful throbs inside her every time Ontari touched the place where they were joined, but then, Octavia would tense when Ontari moved back up, hoping against hope that Ontari would do more than just tease that time.

The back and forth was maddening at first, but eventually, the slow strokes did their job, making Octavia feel warm and relaxed and open instead. And, thanks to that delicate warm up, she was more than ready when she finally felt one of Ontari’s fingers settle against her ass. The tip popped in with ease, sinking inside after only the slightest moment of hesitation, but when the rest soon followed, Octavia came with a shout. She hadn’t even noticed how close she’d gotten from Ontari’s teasing, but apparently, she’d been pretty damn close. The sudden sense of fullness was an incredibly efficient catalyst too, sending wave after wave of pleasure racing along Octavia’s nerves.

Of course, after only a few thrusts, that one finger multiplied into two, and then, the word ‘full’ took on a whole new meaning. There wasn’t enough build up for Octavia to come again so soon, but when Ontari’s fingers started to curl and scissor inside her, stretching her open even further, Octavia knew it wouldn’t be long before she was shouting her way through another intense release. Thankfully, she was only riding that edge for a few more thrusts, before she heard Anya grunt into the side of her neck, “Go-od, good, now you…” Ontari’s fingers didn’t immediately start to pull out, and that made Octavia think something might be wrong, but it seemed she needn’t have worried herself.

First, she heard a condom wrapper being torn open, and then, a soft groan, presumably as Ontari rolled the condom down her shaft. By that point, Anya was groaning into her neck too, but Octavia knew she didn’t need to worry about that either. Anya’s hips were twitching with every press of Ontari’s fingers, and Octavia could already feel her knot swelling inside her too, the base of Anya’s shaft growing larger by the second. In all honesty, Anya was probably groaning to just keep herself from growling in need.

A few seconds later, a growl was huffed out against Octavia’s skin anyway, as Ontari began to pull her fingers free. She appreciated the slow drag, but Octavia still ended up gasping when Ontari’s fingers slid out with a slick pop. The emptiness she felt didn’t get a chance to spread though; before Octavia could even exhale, the tip of Ontari’s shaft was pressed against her instead. She didn’t hold that breath for long either; soon, Ontari’s hips jogged forward, forcing all the air out of Octavia’s body in a ragged whine.

It was only just a nudge at first, another tease really, but as the force increased, so did the stretch. Octavia felt every, single millimeter of it too, as Ontari continued to push forward, but with the head of her shaft barely started to crown, Octavia found herself worrying if Ontari would fit at all. Naturally, she shouldn’t have worried; ever so slowly, but also all at once, the head of Ontari’s shaft finally slipped all the way inside.

The new fullness sent a wave of pleasured filled pain through Octavia’s already taut frame, making her scream toward the ceiling, but the second she tensed up, the stretch stopped, the alpha behind her stilling in an instant. Unfortunately, but also very fortunately, the same couldn’t be said for alpha underneath her. The only warning Octavia got was the feeling of Anya’s fingers digging into the flesh of her ass before Anya shifted down and pulled Octavia down with her. If Octavia wasn’t expecting it, she was sure taking half Ontari’s of length in one go would have hurt, but Anya’s firm grip had given her enough time to prepare. The way she trusted Anya helped with that too. She knew that Anya would never do anything to hurt her; or, at least, not in a way that wouldn’t feel good afterwards.

Obviously, Ontari wasn’t so lucky, or informed. A harsh breath rushed across the side of Octavia’s head, and the shaft in her ass twitched sharply upward. The movement made Octavia clench too, and for a second, she thought she was going to come again just for that one twitch. This time, she got a handle on the new sensation first though and managed to relax again before Ontari made them both come too soon. She didn’t really think Ontari would done after one, and Octavia knew her heat wouldn’t be satisfied without more as well, but finally feeling of both of them inside her was just too good to risk it. A few moments of stillness passed then; Ontari huffing into the back of her head, trying to get herself under control, and Anya in front of her, every muscle tensed, raring to go. All Octavia could do was hover on the edge too, needing them to move just as much as she wanted them to stay inside her.

Ultimately, it was Anya who moved first, but even then, it was only to change her grip. Still, when those strong, slender fingers settled on Octavia’s hips instead, she couldn’t help but try to move into them. She managed a slight rocking motion before Anya’s hands dug into her skin, stilling her once again, but the cry she pulled out of Ontari was definitely worth the effort. Anya responded with a grunted call of her own, her tone even more gruff than before when she choked out, “Don’t— Don’t… Knot…”

Ontari simply grunted in affirmation, but the order pulled another desperate whine out of Octavia’s throat. Clearly, her omega felt like she needed to know what it would feel like to take both their knots, but Octavia was just too far gone to complain. As it was, she really didn’t want to either; she already felt so _fucking full_ ; and, Anya’s knot was only half the size it could be. If Octavia remembered correctly, the first time she’d taken Anya’s knot, it had nearly torn her in two. It was hard to imagine having room for more once it was nestled inside her again, fully swollen, pulsing as Anya filled her with warmth.

Naturally, that didn’t stop Octavia from thinking about it anyway, another shiver rolling down her spine as she pictured both of them filling her at once. The condom that separated her from Ontari, though considerate, would ultimately stop that from happening, but Octavia found she really didn’t care. At that point, just feeling Ontari fill the condom’s reservoir would probably be enough to make her come her brains out. It wouldn’t be quite as satisfying as feeling Ontari come in her ass, but with Anya pumping into her too, Octavia didn’t think she’d care then either.

Speaking of satisfaction, it seemed that Anya was finally ready to take hers. The hands at Octavia’s hips tightened, almost to the point of bruising, but the pain was insignificant; at least, in comparison to everything else Octavia was feeling. In fact, when Anya started to guide her hips into a steady, heavy grind, the competing sensations were almost too numerous for Octavia to process them all. Every time Anya pulled her forward, Octavia’s clit bumped against Anya’s pelvis, sending flashes of fire through her veins. Then, when Anya pushed her back towards Ontari, Ontari’s hips would jerk forward too, forcing the hot, hard base of Ontari’s shaft to slide in between her ass cheeks; the reminder of Ontari’s knot nearly making Octavia scream every time it pressed against her. And, as if that torment wasn’t enough, Anya stayed rooted inside Octavia the whole time as well. There was just enough movement between them that Octavia’s entrance stretched around Anya’s rapidly swelling knot every time it moved against her.

Already overwhelmed, Octavia cried out when Anya’s knot finally nudged at her entrance but didn’t immediately slide back inside her. It certainly wasn’t from Anya’s lack of trying; if anything, Anya’s grip on Octavia’s hip tightened even further when Anya tried again and again and again to get back inside her. Octavia could feel herself stretching, taking Anya deeper and deeper with each stroke, and it felt incredible, but she needed something else, something more permeant than Anya’s knot. Thankfully, it didn’t take much brainpower to figure out what that something was; every single one of her instincts was already screaming the answer. Still, Octavia was getting fucked within an inch of her life, so really, all she could manage to say was, “please… anya… make… me… yours…”

With each word, the power of Anya’s thrusts increased, making Octavia feel like she might come at any second, but she just couldn’t quite get there. The pressure between her thighs swelled even more when Anya growled aggressively into the side of her neck, but it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until a harsh set of teeth seized her throat that Octavia finally peaked, and as the pressure increased there too, Octavia was flung so far over the edge that she thought she’d never make her way back.

Teeth pierced skin, and nails drew blood; muscles stretched and collapsed, and then they quivered and clenched. Cries erupted into the air, and waves of euphoria followed, crashing into each other, creating storm after storm after storm. Through it all, nerves sang songs of joy and bliss and rapture, and voices began to grow hoarse because of them, but even in the throes of that kind of ecstasy, _heat_ still raged on. Need became a living, breathing thing; the need to be taken and claimed, and _bred_.

More cries filled the air then, ones of longing and desperation, but they were quickly cut off by another flash of flames. With that surge, came an even deeper kind of heat too; the kind that scorched its way out from the inside. Another round of quivering and clenching followed that, and more hoarse cries followed those, but eventually, those waves slowed, and the very air stilled around them. That is, until Anya panted against the side of Octavia’s neck, “I— I didn’t say… you couldn’t come… just— not knot…”

The words were disjointed, and Octavia was still a bit out of it, but the implication was pretty clear. With just one deliberate clench of her ass, Octavia confirmed it too. For some reason, Ontari had held back, hadn’t come with them, and to Octavia, that was just unacceptable. Sure, she’d enjoyed feeling Anya claim her, both body and soul; honestly, she’d more than _enjoyed_ it, but something about Ontari denying herself, even what pleasure she could have, was upsetting.

Soon, the scent of unsatisfied alpha began to taint the air too, making Octavia’s skin feel clammy everywhere it touched her. Of course, she knew that there was only one way to turn that awkwardness into something they might all enjoy, but that meant Octavia had to try to convince Anya to let Ontari to knot her. At least, it seemed that Octavia didn’t have to try very hard to sway her. All she had to do was dip her face into the side of Anya’s neck and whisper, “it’s ok, Anya… I want her to… even with her, inside me, I’m, ah, I’m still yours… I’m— I’m yours, _forever_ …”

Before she could even get all the words out, Anya was shifting them, making Octavia gasp mid-sentence. The move pulled her off of Ontari completely, and it put an extraordinary amount of pressure on Octavia’s entrance too, but once they were chest to chest, with Anya’s back resting against the bed, Octavia felt that pressure relax. Now that she didn’t feel like Anya’s knot was going to rip its way out of her, Octavia offered up a brief, ‘thank you,’ to whichever god had invented yoga. Any regular mortal would have probably been uncomfortable with their legs folded up underneath them like that, but Anya always seemed sort of superhuman; at least when it came to these types of _situations_.

That was a good thing too, because having Anya’s calves and feet out the way made more room for Ontari scooch behind Octavia again. Ontari’s return was accompanied by a question too, but it was so broken that Octavia couldn’t understand at first. As the words, “A—re—y—ou—su—re?” sank in though, Octavia couldn’t help but moan in acceptance. It seemed that Ontari was just as stringent about consent as Anya was, because she quickly added, “s-say it… both of you, s-ay it…”

Octavia answered first, a choked, “Y-es,” breaking past her lips as soon as she could think of the word. Anya’s answer was a bit more involved, however; to the point where, Octavia found herself wondering how Anya could string so many words together in a moment like that. Still, it seemed that Anya agreed as well, as she said, “You’ve… you’ve proved yourself so far, just don’t make me regret trusting you like this.” That was a mostly empty threat, Octavia knew that Ontari the more accomplished fighter, but she wouldn’t count Anya out either; an enraged alpha was capable of a lot of things that the person themselves was not. At that point, all Octavia could do was hope that she wouldn’t have to find out.

~~~

Deciding to let Ontari knot Octavia was not an easy thing to do, but Anya hoped she made it look that way. At first, the idea seemed so ridiculous that she hadn’t even considered it; in fact, she’d expressly forbidden it. Octavia was hers, and there was no way she was going to let some other alpha have Octavia like that, no matter how close they were as friends. Then, the desperation and devotion in Octavia’s plea had tipped Anya’s hand a little bit. She could understand why Octavia had said that too; if Anya had learned anything about Octavia in the last four years, it was how insatiable she could be when she was properly motivated.

Still, it wasn’t until Octavia said the word ‘forever,’ that Anya realized how silly she was being. Even if Ontari knotted Octavia, Anya would be the only one who ever truly claimed her; and, now that they were fully bonded, Anya felt that with every fiber of her being. She knew that when Octavia’s heat was over, and Ontari went back to just being their friend, Octavia would still be hers; when Lincoln came back from having fun with Roan, Octavia would still be hers then too. That was how their relationship with Lincoln worked in the first place; Octavia was hers first, and his second. That didn’t mean that Lincoln wasn’t an integral part of _them_ and sharing Octavia with him had never diminished how she and Octavia felt about each other.

If anything, bringing Lincoln into their relationship had only strengthened their bond. He’d taught Anya patience and pleasure liked she’d never known, and she knew he’d shown Octavia a few things too. He added a certain layer of trust to their relationship too; one that Anya wasn’t sure she and Octavia would ever have achieved on their own. Of course, she knew that sharing Octavia with Ontari wasn’t quite the same, but maybe Ontari could teach them some things too.

Ontari’s considerable self-control was something to be admired; the fact that she’d been able to keep herself from coming when they did was definitely a point in her favor. Anya hadn’t been able to see to much of what Ontari had already done to Octavia’s ass, but from the feel of it, Anya knew Ontari followed instructions well too. She could only imagine that Ontari would be just as careful and considerate if she was allowed to push deeper.

If she was being honest with herself, Anya was curious what it would feel like too. The friction of Ontari’s shaft rubbing against her own had felt pretty fucking amazing, and that was through the thin membrane inside Octavia that separated them. If that membrane was stretched even thinner, Anya was sure that friction would feel even better. Of course, she recognized how selfish those thoughts were, but she figured if her desires went along with what Octavia wanted, then that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Octavia usually enjoyed it when she was a bit selfish anyway.

Of course, after her decision was made, Anya still felt like she needed to facilitate how it would happen, but with their current position, she didn’t have a lot of options. She could try to get her legs out from underneath her, but at the time, just settling back onto the bed seemed like the better idea. Her knees probably wouldn’t like it, but she didn’t want to jostle Octavia too much, especially if she was about to try to take Ontari’s knot. Having Octavia straddling her hips on her hands and knees would certainly open Octavia up too.

The view of Octavia bent over her chest must have been quite the sight, because soon, Anya felt the bed dip under her butt. The quick move made her question herself for a moment, but hearing Ontari seek out their consent in words reassured her that she’d made the right choice. Clearly, that didn’t mean Anya was going to let Ontari think she could do whatever she wanted, so in lieu of answering out right, she said, “You’ve… you’ve proved yourself so far, just don’t make me regret trusting you like this.” When their eyes met over Octavia’s shoulder, the reverent look on Ontari’s face told Anya that she wouldn’t regret it, but the warning still needed to be made; Anya’s alpha wouldn’t have it any other way.

Thankfully, it seemed she would not have to make good on that threat. Ontari was down-right gentle as she pushed back inside of Octavia, pausing every time Octavia even so much as twitched. Even when Anya felt Ontari’s knot start to stretch Octavia’s ass, Ontari kept her pace slow, only just barely nudging forward before retreating again. In fact, Ontari’s pace was so slow that at one point she simply pushed as far in as she could comfortably go and held herself there. Then, instead of pulling out again, she swiveled her hips in such a way that made her shaft press down into Anya’s knot.

The extra pressure made Anya feel swollen and full, and if Octavia’s shouted sigh was anything to go by, she felt even more so. The sound seemed to urge Ontari onward, and Anya couldn’t blame her when her hips jerked forward; as it was, Anya only barely managed to keep herself from pumping upwards as well. The only thing that stopped her, was the way Octavia flinched on top of her, half-surprised, but half-distressed too.

Ontari seemed to realize her mistake just as quickly as she’d made it though, stilling herself in an instant, but when the pause simply pulled another shout out of Octavia, Anya really couldn’t blame Ontari for her reaction. Before Octavia could finish choking out, “Please! Don’t! St—AH!” Ontari was pushing forward again, and this time, she didn’t stop until Anya felt her knot sink all the way inside. Even then, Ontari didn’t actually stop; instead, Anya was rocked back onto her shoulders as Ontari gave a few more erratic jerks of her hips.

There was too much space between them for Anya to actually feel Ontari filling the condom she had on, but the sharp, rhythmic contractions of Ontari’s knot were unmistakable. Ontari’s persistent grunting was a good sign too, telling Anya that Ontari was finally letting herself go. Knowing that they’d made Ontari feel good felt… good, but when Octavia’s twitching muscles went absolutely wild around Anya’s shaft, it felt even better. Helpless to resist that pleasure, Anya was dragged over the edge as well, her own hips to jerk upwards a few times as she emptied inside Octavia again.

With space already at premium, the extra dose of Anya’s come seemed to put more pressure on Ontari, and soon, Anya felt Ontari’s knot start throbbing all over again. Ontari stayed mostly still while she rode out her second release, but Octavia sagged against Anya’s chest anyway, groaning as her insides squeezed tight around Anya’s shaft again. The sudden pressure set off another round of aftershocks for Anya too, but she groaned when she realized she just didn’t have anything left to give.

That made sense though; as it was, Octavia’s lower belly was already rounded and swollen, pressing down heavily against Anya’s abs. In fact, Octavia was so full of her come that Anya thought Octavia would probably look pregnant if she was standing up. That idea brought a whole myriad of other images to Anya’s mind though, like what would Octavia look like if she actually was pregnant. One thing led to another there, and Anya immediately found herself wondering what their kids would look like, if they were to have them anyway. They’d talked about it, of course, but not necessarily in ‘practical’ terms. It was always in the abstract, in the future, once they were bonded. Of course, now they were bonded, so when Anya really thought about it, she realized, ‘The future is now.’

A muffled, “what?” sounded out against Anya’s collarbone then, breaking her out of her thoughts, making her realize that she’d said the thought out loud. It wasn’t really the time for that discussion though, so instead of explaining herself, Anya just nuzzled her face down into Octavia’s hair and whispered, “don’t worry about it, baby girl… just rest while you can…”

Another muffled, “K,” followed that, but that was the last Anya heard from Octavia before she promptly passed out. Anya didn’t really mind having Octavia’s limp weight lying on top of her though; it felt good just to hold her omega that close. Truthfully, Anya felt so good that even her knees had stopped protesting their awkward position. Obviously, that wasn’t a particularly good thing, but Anya figured she would just have to deal with the pins and needles when they came. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it anytime soon anyway. As it was, Octavia’s even breathing was already lulling Anya towards sleep herself.

Sometime later, when Anya woke up, she immediately felt hot and sticky and gross, like she’d been trudging through some deep, dark jungle. Octavia’s hot breath moving across her throat probably had something to do with that, and the damp puddle she was laying in certainly didn’t help either. As Anya continued to take stock of the situation, she noticed they must have shifted around in their asleep. Octavia had moved off to her side, but she was still cuddled around Anya like a koala bear. Anya’s legs were stretched out along the bed too, no longer folded up underneath her. Of course, with Octavia’s leg draped over her hip, Anya still couldn’t feel her left foot, but a little sweat and some numbness seemed like a fair trade off for getting to wake up in her omega’s arms.

That hot, gross feeling didn’t go away though, and eventually, Anya decided she needed to get up and shower. When she opened her eyes however, Anya instantly realized that something else had changed; she and Octavia were alone in the bed. The distant sound of running water told Anya where Ontari had gone, and Anya almost snickered when she thought about surprising Ontari by joining her in the shower. They’d already shared so much; she was sure they could share the showerhead too. Of course, Octavia was still passed out cold, and Anya knew better than to try to wake her, so she just slid out from under Octavia as gently as she could and then hobbled her way toward the bathroom, shaking out her numb leg as she went.

Her stumbling gait must have tipped Ontari off to her presence, because by the time Anya pulled back the curtain, Ontari was already stepping towards the back of the shower as she said, “You can take the water. I’m almost done anyway… then I can get out of your hair.” The comment was dismissive, almost subversive, but Anya could tell by her tone that Ontari hadn’t meant it that way.

Instead, it was like Ontari had said the exact opposite of what she’d wanted to say, and honestly, Anya didn’t really want Ontari to ‘out of her hair’ either. The things they’d done so far had been great, fantastic even, and it wasn’t hard to imagine several other things they could enjoy before Octavia’s heat was over. She still didn’t want Ontari to think their arraignment could ever be anything more than that was, but the idea of taking Ontari’s knot herself was somewhat appealing. It was something she’d never done before, never even imagined before, but after how gently Ontari had treated Octavia, Anya’s curiosity was definitely peaked.

In the middle of her heat, Octavia would probably be all for it, especially if Anya was fucking her at the same time, but that just meant that Anya would have to focus on convincing Ontari to stay instead. From the look of her, it wouldn’t take much, but Anya dipped her head under the spray for a few seconds to compose herself before she responded. Even still, the words felt a bit foreign, when she finally pulled herself back out from under the water and said, “You know, you don’t have to— I mean, you can stay for a while, if you want.” The skeptical look that Ontari gave her just made Anya want to try that much harder to convince her, so she quickly added, “Really, stay… like you said, it would be a shame to waste _that_.”

A quick glance down towards Ontari’s groin made Ontari look down too, and when she gasped Anya almost laughed. Her hands flashed down to cover herself too, like Ontari was embarrassed to realize she was already halfway hard just standing there. The little groan that followed was almost comical too, but when Ontari responded, her voice didn’t betray even a hint of frustration. In fact, Anya caught a little glimpse of a smirk on Ontari’s face when she finally said, “Well… I did say that, didn’t I?” Anya nearly rolled her eyes when Ontari paused, obviously taking a moment for dramatic effect, before she continued, “What exactly did you have in mind?”

While she rinsed off, Anya outlined what she wanted Ontari to do, and not surprisingly, Ontari readily agreed. Anya didn’t even have to get into the bit about this being a one-time thing either; Ontari put those fears right to rest when she said, “Once we’re… done, I kinda need to split. There’s, uh, something I gotta to do.” Even with as cryptic as that was, Anya didn’t argue; she certainly wouldn’t mind getting to spend some alone time with Octavia before Lincoln came home.

Ontari got out of the shower first, but before Anya followed her, she ran a couple of clean washcloths under the spray, getting them good and hot before she turned the water off. She then handed those off to Ontari so she could dry off. As they made their way back into the bedroom, Ontari gave one of the two cloths back to her, and the gesture made Anya smirk. If Ontari wanted to help clean up the mess they’d made, Anya wasn’t going to stop her.

Wiping Octavia down roused her a little bit, but she still seemed sleepy when Anya discarded her washcloth in favor of picking Octavia up instead. Seeing the large stain in the middle of the bed, Anya kicked herself for not moving them to the playroom earlier, before they’d ruined the most expensive sheets they owned. Of course, Anya couldn’t really be mad; she figured most of that stain was probably hers anyway.

Thankfully, the further they got from their bedroom the more aware Octavia became. In fact, by the time Anya was laying her down on the playroom bed, Octavia seemed very awake. Her eyes shifted from clouded to eager in a matter of moments, but even with the enthusiastic look, Anya knew they wouldn’t be moving forward with her scene until they’d had a little discussion. Given that, Octavia was right in the middle of her heat, Anya knew gaining Octavia’s consent would be a bit dubious, but since it wouldn’t be Octavia’s limits that were being pushed, Anya figured she was really more asking permission than anything. Still, Anya approached the scene like she would any other, taking Octavia’s hands into her own as she said, “I need you to focus on me, baby girl. Can you do that?”

That brought a smile to Octavia’s face and she nodded furiously, but Anya didn’t return the gesture until she heard Octavia say, “Yes… yes, I’m focusing.” As Anya nodded, Octavia shifted over into a kneeling position, and that brought a smile to Anya’s lips too. Obviously, Octavia was eager for just about anything Anya wanted to do.

Of course, just as soon as Octavia got settled on her knees, her eyes flashed up over Anya’s shoulder and stayed there. Anya knew what she was looking at though, even without checking herself. Ontari had probably just settled into the chair in the corner behind her, and Anya made a mental note to have a talk with her about timing. She didn’t let herself get derailed, however; instead, she simply reached up to cup Octavia’s cheek with her hand and said, “Focus, baby girl…” Octavia’s eyes instantly switched back over to her, so Anya capitalized on the moment of clarity and quickly added, “Just don’t worry about her for a minute… I’ve got something special planned for you first.”

An obvious shiver shot down Octavia’s spine then, but Anya felt proud when Octavia didn’t let it stop her from responding, “I’m, ah, I’m yours.” Her words were broken by a heavy moan, but the sound was so sexy that Anya almost asked Octavia to repeat herself, just to see if she would moan like that again.

That was selfish though, and Anya knew that, so she just pushed on instead, rubbing her thumb over Octavia’s jaw as she asked, “And, if I wanted to use the bar on you… What would you think of that?”

Before Anya had even finished the question, Octavia was nodding again, but when she asked a question of her own, “And, the cuffs too?” Anya felt herself swell at the thought. Using the spreader bar in between Octavia’s knees had mostly been about wanting to add stability, but if Octavia wanted to up the ante, Anya wasn’t going to object. Having Octavia completely at her mercy sounded like a very good idea.

Still, Anya didn’t let herself get carried away. She simply took a deep breath and then said, “Ok, but you have to go pick them out.” Another shiver raced down Octavia’s spine at the order, but Anya’s smile just grew that much wider when Octavia nearly vaulted off the bed in her haste to get to their restraints. Naturally, Anya’s eyes followed as Octavia made her way across the room, but when Octavia stopped in front of the dresser, Anya kept going, taking a moment to check in with Ontari. She found Ontari already watching her, and when their eyes met, Ontari just winked at her and smiled.

Clearly, Ontari was pleased with the show so far, so Anya turned her attention back to Octavia, just in time to see her pull their best leather cuffs out of the restraint drawer in the dresser. Anya couldn’t really focus on the choice though, as Octavia bent over to get the spreader bar out of the bottom drawer. It was quite the sight, Octavia’s swollen red lips framed perfectly between her thighs, but it was the way her flesh glistened that really caught Anya’s eye. Clearly, Octavia was pleased with the show so far as well.

When Octavia turned back towards the bed, the last of Anya’s doubts were swept away by the shining acceptance that she found in Octavia’s eyes. Octavia smiled as she mouthed a little, ‘I love you,’ too, solidifying Anya even further. With that swell of confidence, Anya felt herself swelling everywhere, her chest puffing out in pride even while her shaft throbbed into the open air. She wasn’t left wanting for long though, as Octavia quickly made her back across the playroom and then knelt at Anya’s feet.

The sight of Octavia on her knees was always a powerful one, but when Octavia demurely placed her chosen restraints on the floor in front of her, Anya’s breath caught in her throat. It was just so deliberate; if Octavia wanted into those restraints immediately, she would have handed them to Anya with a little smirk and then climbed onto the bed. The fact that she’d placed them on the floor at Anya’s feet meant that she had something else in mind first, and in her current position, Anya could only imagine one thing that Octavia wanted more than being fucked into the mattress.

Now that Anya was thinking about it, imagining it even, she couldn’t deny how much she wanted to claim Octavia’s mouth while Ontari watched. It would be the ultimate display of dominance, sliding deep into Octavia’s throat while there was another alpha in the room. Not that she really needed to prove herself to Ontari, but Anya’s alpha preened at the thought anyway.

So, that was how Anya found herself pumping in and out of Octavia’s mouth, cursing every time Octavia’s lips rolled down over her shaft. She’d started out slow, nudging into Octavia’s tongue when it slipped out of her mouth to flick over the tip of her shaft. However, by the time Octavia finally opened her mouth wide enough for Anya to slid inside, Anya was so desperate that she didn’t stop pushing until she was pressed against the top of Octavia’s throat. She held herself back just shy of triggering Octavia’s gag reflex, but when she pulled out to thrust back inside, Octavia’s hands quickly gripped her ass from behind and pulled, drawing Anya in until Octavia’s lips were wrapped around the base of her shaft.

Feeing Octavia swallow around her nearly made Anya topple forward, but she managed to steady herself by taking a hold of Octavia’s head with both hands. Even with that steady grip, Anya still felt like she was flailing, struggling to stop herself from coming after one swallow. Thankfully, Octavia could read her like an open book and pushed back into her hands, offering Anya a moment to get control over herself and the situation. With Octavia staring up at her with near tears in her eyes, that took longer than Anya wanted, but eventually, she managed to beat back the fire that was racing through her blood.

Pushing her way back into Octavia’s throat felt even better then; now that Anya was the one who was dictating when it happened. She determined how long she stayed there too, and before long, she found herself lingering inside Octavia longer and longer, never wanting to give up the tight rhythmic squeezes as Octavia swallowed around her. Eventually though, Anya felt a couple of rhythmic taps to her ass too, so she pulled back until only the tip of her shaft was still in Octavia’s mouth, knowing that Octavia needed a minute to breathe.

Still, it was only three or four quicks breaths before Anya was being swallowed again, and this time, the sudden pressure was too much for her. She felt the rush of heat race up along her shaft, and before she could stop it, she was filling Octavia’s throat in a whole new way. Octavia seemed surprised at first too, but there was only a moment’s hesitation, before Anya felt Octavia swallow again. The tight constriction around her sent another rush of heat racing through Anya’s body, and when Octavia swallow that too, Anya couldn’t help the way she filled with heat all over again.

They went on like that, for what felt like forever; Octavia swallowing and swallowing until Anya felt like she just couldn’t come anymore. From the way Octavia was squirming, it was clear that she hoped Anya wasn’t done, and honestly, the quick orgasm really just made Anya want to get on with her scene that much more. Octavia let out a little whine of complaint as Anya finally pulled out of her mouth, but Anya just soothed the sound by cupping Octavia’s cheek and saying, “Shh… it’s ok baby girl. I’m about to give you something that’s so much better.”

The way Octavia glanced down at the restraints was almost funny, like she’d completely forgotten about them while she’d been sucking Anya off. With the reminder though, Octavia’s next whine came out more like a wail, when she called out, “Please, yes… Anya, please!” Octavia’s squirms turned into outright humping then, as she desperately sought some sort of friction, but obviously, when she came up empty, she tried again, her tone absolutely wanton as she cried out, “Ple—ease… I ne-ed… I nee—”

Before Octavia could finish, Anya’s instincts overwhelmed her. She could feel Octavia’s need like it was her own, the kind of need that simply would not be denied. She tried not to be too rough as she pulled Octavia up out of the floor, but when Octavia let out a little squeak, Anya wasn’t sure she’d been totally successful. A little pain didn’t seem to slow Octavia down though; within moments she was scrambling onto the bed, positioning herself on her knees and elbows, with her wrists resting on the bed just below the center slave ring.

Her new position seemed to finally draw a reaction from Ontari, but Anya wasn’t the least bit surprised when she saw Ontari approaching the bed from the other side. The look in Ontari’s eyes was surprising though, like she was pleading with Anya to let her help. After only a brief internal debate, Anya nodded, deciding she didn’t want to make Octavia wait any longer than necessary. With Ontari’s help, restraining Octavia would take no time at all. Of course, when she bent over to pick up the spreader bar and the cuffs, she heard Ontari let out a little groan, but Anya ignored it, choosing to focus on the first part of her plan first, and worry about later, later.

Tossing the cuffs up near the head of the bed, Anya smiled when they bounced once, before landing against one of Octavia’s forearms. The resulting shiver that ran through Octavia’s body was enticing, but Anya didn’t let herself get sidetracked by it. Instead, she offered one end of the spreader bar to Ontari, smiling wider when Ontari immediately started to undo the strap at the end. Her own fingers fumbled a little bit as she pulled the leather through the buckle, but by the time she was wrapping it around Octavia’s lower thigh, Anya had managed to calm herself enough that she didn’t struggle to get it settled into place.

The bar wasn’t really designed to go that far up Octavia’s thighs, but Anya didn’t think she looked uncomfortable. Still, it was better to check, so before she turned her attention back to the cuffs, she grazed a hand up Octavia’s inner thigh and asked, “How ya feelin, baby girl?”

It was several seconds before Octavia seemed coherent enough to answer, and even then, her tone was completely breathless when she said, “E-exposed… stre-etched… but— but e-e-empty… so empty.”

That wasn’t quite the answer Anya was looking for, but it certainly wasn’t unexpected. Touching Octavia’s skin was like handling an open flame, and when Octavia rocked back into her hand, Anya felt her fingers slip through silky slick long before she reached Octavia’s core. A quick glance between Octavia’s thighs confirmed what she was feeling too; Octavia was so wet she’d dribbled all the way down the inside of her leg. Clearly, Octavia wasn’t having any second thoughts, so Anya pushed her concerns aside too.

The next step was cuffing Octavia to the slave ring in the center of the bed, and with Ontari’s help, that really only took about ten seconds. The closure of the cuffs was hook and loop instead of a buckle, and while, they’d originally purchased these particular cuffs because of that quick release feature, taking less time to get them on was a bonus too. There was already a carbineer attached to the center link in the chain between the cuffs, so that was fast too; one push against the slave ring and the carbineer caught and didn’t let go.

An awkward moment followed, where Anya just sort of looked at Ontari, and Ontari just stared back, but a needy whine from Octavia got them back on track. Anya hated to do it, but she pulled her hand away from Octavia’s thigh, in favor of pumping a dollop of lube into her hand from the bottle on the side table. Octavia was already a mess, and Anya was dripping too, but it was better safe than sorry. However, as Anya took her shaft in hand, she noticed Ontari cupping Octavia’s chin. The tender gesture sent a surge of jealousy rushing through Anya’s mind, but thankfully, Ontari only held Octavia like that long enough to tell her how beautiful she looked, before Ontari slunk back towards the chair in the corner. Obviously, Ontari was going back to the script, so Anya decided to play her part too.

Sliding up behind Octavia then, was like a dream come true. Bound to the bed, Octavia always looked so delicious, but seeing the fresh bite mark her neck was like something from another world. Knowing that she’d put it there made Anya feel incredible too, but it also drove her onward as well. She quickly settled with one knee on either side of Octavia’s and then lined herself up with Octavia’s entrance.

It seemed that the extra lube really wasn’t needed, as Anya sank all the way inside Octavia in one go, but in her current state, Anya couldn’t really think about that. Tight silky heat enveloped her shaft, and Anya could already feel Octavia’s entrance fluttering in the anticipation of movement. Anya didn’t make Octavia wait for long either, pulling out slowly until only the tip remined inside her. Then, Anya slammed her hips forward again, their skin slapping together loudly as Anya rapidly bottomed out.

The scream that escaped Octavia’s throat just made Anya want to pull out again, so she could make Octavia make that sound again too. Anya set a punishing pace then, forcing cry after cry out of Octavia with every thrust of her hips. It was maybe only another minute before Octavia peeked for the first time, but when she did, she nearly screamed herself mute. Anya didn’t slow down though; she simply shifted her angle a little bit to plow into Octavia’s front wall instead.

It wasn’t until she’d fucked Octavia through another two orgasms, that Anya finally felt like she needed to come again too. Her knot had popped somewhere in between Octavia second and third climax, but fucking Octavia raw like that was just too good for Anya to ruin it by knotting Octavia before she was ready. By that point, Octavia seemed beyond eager for it too; at least if her pleading whimpers were anything to go by, but Anya still held herself back. She wasn’t really in the best position, with her hips lower than Octavia’s, but once she shifted up a little bit, she started to sink deeper into Octavia with every thrust, until finally, she felt her entire knot slid inside with a slick, wet pop.

That wasn’t the only sound they made either; Octavia’s voice was still weak as she moaned towards the headboard, but Anya barely heard it over her own roar towards the ceiling. That now familiar rush raced down her spine again, and before Anya could even think about stopping herself, she was throbbing and pulsing as she filled Octavia with her come. Octavia’s moans of pleasure soon molded into words, but Anya certainly wasn’t going to complain. In fact, with each word, Anya felt herself spilling more and more, Octavia’s constant litany of, “fuck… fill me… please… fill me…” driving her to heights she was sure she’d never reached before.

Even as she started to come down, Anya wasn’t sure she’d ever feel that kind of ecstasy again, but she was determined to enjoy every moment of it anyway. She kept her hips moving as long as she could, and when those movements failed, she reached around to thumb over Octavia’s clit instead. The new stimulation seemed to tip Octavia over the edge again, and the resulting contractions made Anya grunt as she began to spill all over again. Those aftershocks seemed to stretch on and on too, but eventually, Anya finally felt Octavia still beneath her. They were both covered in a not-so-fine sheen of sweat, and there were probably various different fluids trapped between their thighs, but rather than making Anya feel hot and gross again, she only felt content instead.

That is, until she felt a hand start to trail down her flank, teasingly asking for permission to do more. The casual touch made her want to twitch away, her alpha protesting the intrusion, but Anya managed to keep herself still. It wasn’t really that difficult either; after at least a half an hour of good, hard fucking, Anya was lucky she hadn’t slumped over on top of Octavia yet. Still, she eventually mustered enough energy to glance over her shoulder, smiling when she found Ontari standing there with a gentle look on her face. Anya was expecting Ontari’s next words before she said them too, but she tried to listen anyway when Ontari finally asked, “You ready for me now?”

With her throat already thick and dry, Anya couldn’t imagine continuing without quenching her thirst, but before she could get any words out, Anya heard Octavia mutter, “Wa-water?” instead. Without hesitation, Ontari quickly disappeared from view, but she was only gone for about a minute before she returned carrying a bottle of water, fresh from the fridge. Anya watched closely as Ontari helped Octavia take a few swallows from the bottle, but once Octavia sighed in satisfaction, Ontari offered her the bottle instead. Anya downed the rest of it like she’d been lost in the desert, letting out a relieved sigh herself, as she tossed the empty bottle off to the side.

Ontari snickered a little bit, obviously amused by Anya’s lack of decorum, but at that point, Anya wasn’t really thinking about having to clean up later; no, at that moment, Anya was much more concerned with the reddened tip of Ontari’s shaft, standing out only a few inches from her face. That close, it certainly looked bigger than it had earlier, but the swell really just made Anya that much more eager to try to take it. She’d already had her world rocked by Ontari’s knot once that day; she expected actually having Ontari inside her would feel even better.

Of course, Ontari would need to take it so, so, so slow, but it seemed that Anya didn’t have to worry about that. All she had to say was the word, “slow,” and Ontari was already reassuring her, trailing a hand up along Anya’s thigh again as she said, “As slow as you need, or not at all…”

Then, all it took was some carefully donned latex and a little lube, before Ontari was bending Anya over Octavia’s back and pushing inside. That first finger felt good, not enough stretch to really make Anya _feel_ it, but enough to let her know that taking something as wide as Ontari’s shaft was going to feel very good. It took a bit more work for Ontari to slip another finger inside Anya, but once Ontari was two fingers deep, Anya did _feel_ it then. The new stretch almost burned, but when another dollop of cool liquid splashed down against her ass, Anya sighed as the heat slowly melted away.

Naturally, it was a struggle to stay still through all that, but once Ontari started to work a third finger inside her, Anya couldn’t take it anymore. Her hips jumped back, hoping to push past the oncoming burn, but her knot caught hard against Octavia’s entrance instead, stopping her just short of taking all three of Ontari’s fingers inside her ass. That wasn’t a total loss though, as Octavia cried out underneath her, her insides shivering and shaking their way through another round of aftershocks.

The extra stimulation seemed to be just the thing for Anya too, because when Ontari’s fingers started to push forward again, Anya barely felt the pinch of pain that followed; even when Ontari slid in deeper than before. Of course, the burn that followed that was searing, but then Ontari’s other hand started stroking over the side of her hip, and the gentle touch distracted her from the pain. She was grateful when Ontari remained still after that, allowing Anya a minute to adjust.

All jokes aside, having Ontari inside her like that was hard to take in. It wasn’t just the physical stretch either; there was a certain amount of intimacy and reverence to Ontari’s touch, like Ontari knew how difficult it was for Anya to tame her alpha enough to allow, much less enjoy, what was happening. That consideration eventually helped Anya to relax, but when she started to feel just the slightest little wiggle inside her ass, it was already enough to make her ache and throb. She wasn’t sure how she was going to withstand anything bigger, but she figured they’d gotten this far; they’d might as well try for more. It seemed that Ontari was willing to give that to her too, but only if she asked for it.

At first, Anya was so far inside her own head that Ontari’s words feel on deaf ears, but when Ontari’s hand squeezed at her hip, Anya heard her loud and clear when she repeated herself, “I just… I need to hear you say it.”

Then, it was hard to concentrate on her answer because Ontari fingers had started to gently scissor and slide around inside her, but clarity came soon after, when Ontari’s fingers started to pull out instead. Anya found the words quite easily after that, nearly sobbing as she choked out, “Ke—keep going… just, slow… slow…”

Another one of Ontari’s soft groans followed that, but again, Anya barely heard it over her own moan. She couldn’t help herself either; not when Ontari’s fingers spread as far apart as they could and then started to pull out again. The expansion made Anya feel that intimate burn once more, but when Ontari fingers slowly collapsed back in on themselves, the pain dulled into a much more pleasant ache.

It wasn’t long before Ontari fingers were pushing back in, and Anya moaned again when those fingers bottomed out inside her. When Ontari spread her fingers that time, the burn wasn’t nearly as searing, but feeling Ontari’s knuckles bump back inside was still intense. The next few thrusts were much the same, but eventually, the burn didn’t return, leaving Anya free to simply enjoy the pressure of Ontari’s fingers rubbing over her knot.

Without that burn, Anya had more attention to pay to everything else too; like Octavia’s back arching against her chest and Octavia’s walls milking her for all she was worth. Anya even had enough of her faculties to notice that at some point she’d wrapped her hands around Octavia’s forearms, just above the cuffs she still wore. The reminder of Octavia’s prone position underneath her made Anya throb again, and when she felt Octavia clench around her in response, Anya nearly screamed. Her breath caught in her throat instead, when Ontari choose that moment to pull all the way out, robbing Anya of the orgasm she could feel building in her shaft.

The sound of snapping latex snapped something inside Anya then, making her whine like she never had before. It was such a foreign response that she didn’t know how to feel about it at first, but when the sound pulled a similar cry from Octavia, Anya got… distracted. Of course, the feeling of Ontari’s hands spreading her ass cheeks brought her focus flying back, the sensation making her whine all over again. Ontari got caught in the cycle of sounds then too, letting out a soft little groan, and that drew yet another whimper from Octavia.

It was Anya’s turn to moan then, as the tip of Ontari’s shaft finally came to rest against her ass. That wasn’t the only way her body reacted either; one half of her fighting to push back into the pressure, even while the other half struggled to get deeper inside Octavia. She ended up jerking back and forth a little bit, not really accomplishing either of her goals, but when Ontari’s hands grabbed ahold of her hips, Anya froze.

Then, her instincts started a whole new war; one side snapping and snarling at the liberties Ontari was taking, while the other half of her preened, proud that she’d lured another alpha into such an intimate position. That was the crux of all of this too; Anya was nothing if not willing to experiment, and if that meant that she was the one who had to submit in order to experience something new, she would beat her alpha back as many times as she needed to.

It seemed she was destined to do that at least once more, her alpha howling when Ontari finally started to thrust forward. Anya fought it, but the sound ended up leaking out anyway, just as soon as the head of Ontari’s shaft breached her entrance. Then, Anya had to bite the inside of her cheek just to keep herself from coming. She wasn’t usually in the habit of denying herself, but she knew if she did, her climax would just be that much better when she finally let herself go. She managed to hold out for a few minutes too, but with Ontari thrusting slowly forward, nudging deeper and deeper with every push, it wasn’t long before Anya hit her limit.

The constant friction was part of what overwhelmed her, but what really tipped the scales was the way Ontari’s thrusts made her knot move back and forth against Octavia’s entrance. With every sensation doubled, tripled even, the pressure, the pleasure, and the pain all amplified each other until Anya had no choice but to give in. When the first wave throbbed up along her shaft, she groaned, knowing there was no stopping it, but then, when a hot rush of fluid suddenly splashed back against her skin, Anya gasped instead. After a few more spurts, there was too much fluid swirling around for Anya to distinguish much, but then Octavia seized up underneath her, squeezing down like she did when she was right on the edge.

As that stillness held, Anya noticed Octavia’s hands turned back on to her cuffs, her knuckles gone white from how hard she was gripping them. She briefly thought about releasing Octavia, worried about a loss of circulation, but when Octavia’s head suddenly tilted to the side, opening up the side of her neck, Anya got distracted again. There, right in front of her eyes, was the imprint of her teeth, her mating mark, big as life of the side of Octavia’s throat.

Seeing it sent another wave rushing through Anya too, but this time, there was so much possession to it that even though she was still claiming Octavia, still emptying inside her, Anya suddenly needed _more_. She took it too, pressing her teeth to that mark and then, biting down, hard. That tight grip of her teeth seemed to be all Octavia was waiting for too; her muscles suddenly squeezing Anya so tight that she thought she might burst. Octavia wailed when that pressure finally released, but Anya didn’t mind the deafening screech, not with Octavia rippling up and down along her shaft, milking her for all she was worth. Instead of complaining, Anya just bite down that much harder every time Octavia clenched around her, her instincts driving her to make absolutely clear that Octavia belonged to her.

They cycled together like that for a few rounds, or a few dozen; Anya wasn’t quite sure, but what she was sure of, was that Ontari hadn’t knotted, hadn’t come, again. It was a bit frustrating, not having your instructions followed during a scene, but Anya also wasn’t in a position to do much more than whine about it. She managed to stifle the sound, of course; she wasn’t going to beg, but with Ontari’s knot just resting in between her ass cheeks, Anya definitely thought about making an exception.

Luckily, or unluckily, Ontari called out before Anya could decide, but her words quickly drove all other thoughts from Anya’s mind. All Ontari said was, “Uh, An… There’s some— there’s blood back here,” but Anya instantly knew what she meant. She could feel it then; a sharp, hot feeling, just south of where Ontari was stuffed inside her. Clearly, at some point during her orgasm, Ontari had tried to knot her ass, and rather than stretch to accommodate the girth, Anya’s skin had torn instead.

Naturally, Ontari didn’t wait for a response before she started to pull out, but the movement made the pain so much worse. All Anya could do then, was try to breath through it, but even still, she was groaning before Ontari managed to get even halfway out. As the bulbous head moved closer to popping out, the pain intensified further, making Anya see little stars float in from the corners of her eyes. She was pretty sure she was crying by the time Ontari finally slid out with a sick, wet snap, but that didn’t really matter, not when those little stars suddenly filled Anya’s vision completely, blotting out everything else.

Some time later, when Anya came to, she was lying on her side, her body curled around Octavia’s smaller frame like she just couldn’t get close enough, even in her sleep. Next, she noticed that, at some point, the spreader bar had disappeared from between Octavia’s thighs, and when she looked up, she saw the cuffs that they’d used, dangling loosely against the headboard. Octavia’s hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and had obviously been brushed since the last time Anya had seen it. Her own hair was neatly slicked back too, like someone had run a brush through it as well. That seemed odd, but Anya couldn’t concentrate on that detail for long, not when she felt a sudden itch, in very intimate place.

It was only then that Anya remembered how she’d fallen asleep; or rather, how she’d passed out. A frantic glance around the room told her that Ontari was long gone, but there was a folded piece of paper laying on the nightstand. She shifted a little bit, trying to reach it, but when that itch intensified, turning into more a burn, she quickly relaxed back onto the bed. Her shifting seemed to wake Octavia though, her words making Anya flinch when she grumbled, “shh… go back to sleep… Ontari said you need to rest…”

That made Anya grumble too, her own voice gruff from disuse as she replied, “and, what else did Ontari say?” Considering how she felt, Anya had a pretty good idea what the answer would be, but she asked anyway, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon; at least, not without knowing just how badly she was torn.

Octavia seemed torn too, hesitating for a moment before she huffed and then, started scooching over towards the edge of the bed. The shift made Anya grunt in discomfort, both from the movement and the separation, but before she could complain further, Octavia was handing her the note, saying, “Here… It’s all in there.” Anya thought for a second that Octavia was going to settle back into bed beside her, but Octavia slinked towards the bathroom instead, adding, “I needed to pee anyway…” over her shoulder as she went.

When Anya unfolded the paper, she found it filled with Ontari’s neat, clean script. Her tired eyes were grateful for that, but even with the tidy handwriting, a few words immediately jumped out at her: ‘tear,’ and ‘blood,’ and ‘sore,’ among them. She tried not to get too far ahead of herself though, and instead, forced her eyes up to the top, starting from the greeting and then reading from there, “ _Anya… First, I’d like to apologize. Obviously, I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I feel bad about it anyway. You will be happy to know that it’s not a big tear, probably less than a half inch long. There wasn’t nearly as much blood as I thought either. When you passed out, I wasn’t really sure what to do, but Octavia walked me through where things were and what to do. After I cleaned up a bit, I used some of that cream that’s out on the counter in the bathroom. O said you guys use it for sore skin, and I figured you’d be pretty sore when you woke up. I hope that’s alright.”_

That was a lot to take in, but given the fact that the note was only half over, Anya pushed forward, her eyes scanning down faster and faster as she continued through the next paragraph, _“Second, I’d like to apologize for running out like this. The last 18 hours have been eye opening to say the least. I always thought I knew what love was, knew what it meant to care about somebody else, but seeing how you and O feel about each other, how much you really love each other, it made me realize that something is truly missing from my life. I feel like, if I don’t do something about that right now, I might not have the courage to do it later. ~~It’s just There’s this~~ Fuck it. There’s this girl, you know her, Roma? She’s a barista at Roan’s shop. Anyway, I’m pretty sure she’s into me, and right now, I feel like I could chew lead and spit out bullets. Just seems like it’s time, you know?”_

Nearing the end, Anya could feel her eyes straining as she tried to get through the nextt few lines of the note, “ _Lastly, I know you’re not going to like this, but you really should rest as much as you can over the next few days. Maybe, avoid solid foods too, just to be safe. I don’t think you need stitches right now, but if you strain too much, you might end up actually hurting yourself. To that end, I called Lincoln and let him know what happened. He said he’d be home as soon as he got off work. I’m not sure how long you’ll be out, but who knows? Maybe, he’s there already. Hell, maybe he’s reading this to you.”_

That almost made Anya laugh, thinking about Lincoln, sitting on the edge of the bed, his reading glasses perched on his nose as he read through the details of her torn skin, but as it was, there were still a few more words on the page, so Anya carried on reading, _“You have to know how sorry I am for the way this turned out. If I’m being honest, I’ve never been so turned on in my life, and the fact that I didn’t get to finish is pretty uncomfortable for me too. That’ll pass, of course, and what you’re feeling will too. When you’re up to it, text me and we’ll go out for drinks. I would say I owe you a beer, but at this point I figure a pitcher is in order.”_

Skipping the salutation at the end, Anya closed her eyes instead, trying to wrap her head around all the things that Ontari had said. The good news was that she was probably going to be fine: no embarrassing trips to the hospital, no stitches in sensitive places, no lasting damage. She was glad Ontari had called Lincoln too; at the moment, she could barely think about moving, much less trying to carry Octavia through the rest of her heat. Lincoln, being a beta, would struggle to keep up with Octavia’s needs too, but at least he probably wouldn’t end up hurting himself in the process.

Probably the best news of all though, was that Ontari was finally acknowledging her feelings for Roma. Anya had seen them making eyes at each other on more than one occasion, and it was about time one of them did something about it. Ontari’s urgency was a little odd, but Anya knew that once the adrenaline wore off, Ontari would probably try to talk herself out of making a move. With a laugh, Anya realized that maybe she didn’t need to have a talk with Ontari about timing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop me line and let me know what you think... I love hearing from each and every one of you. <3


	4. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we have it folks, the end of this story. It is something totally new, and something that I've worried about since the moment I thought it up, but it just seems like the right thing to do.
> 
> For those of you that have been worried about Lincoln... Here's ten-thousand words for you...

Getting a phone call at five in the morning wasn’t exactly the way Lincoln wanted to wake up, but when he saw Ontari’s name pop up on the caller ID, he popped up too, already pacing before he got the receiver to his ear. Her dismal greeting didn’t bode well either, but Lincoln tried not let his imagination get the better of him when she said, “Hey, sorry it’s so early, but I thought you should know what’s going on over here.” Naturally, he failed miserably, imaging all sorts of horrors, but at least, Ontari didn’t let him swing in the wind for long, as she quickly added, “It’s not serious, well, it’s not life threatening, but Anya’s hurt. We were… we tried something… and it— it didn’t go well.”

A thousand new things ran through Lincoln’s brain then, but the only thing that made it past his lips was, “Are you taking her to CMCC or St. Mark’s?” Obviously, he was already racing way ahead, but he really hoped they were going to CMCC; with Anya’s history there, he figured she would get seen faster there than anywhere else. They knew people who knew people at St. Mark’s too, but it would just be easier if Anya was already among friends.

As his mind wandered, Ontari started speaking again, but he only clued in after he heard her say, “I think she really just needs to rest. Of course, she can’t very well do that with Octavia still in heat, which is why I’m calling.” That leap wasn’t very logical; Ontari was already over there, was already _helping_ Octavia with her heat, so why did they need him? He was just about to point that out when Ontari started up once more, but this time her tone was much softer when she said, “I would stay, but there’s this _thing_ I gotta do, and if I don’t do it now, I might not get to later.”

As cryptic as that was, Lincoln already had a pretty good idea what that _thing_ was; Ontari’s crush on Roma wasn’t exactly subtle, and from what Roan had told him, Roma felt the same way. He’d said that they’d be an odd match, what with Roma’s aversion to violence, but since Ontari wasn’t actually competing on the MMA circuit anymore, Roan thought they’d be able to get past it with minimal angst. He figured they could make each other happy, if they could lift their ‘cool masks’ long enough to let it happen.

In the time Lincoln spent puzzling that out, Ontari had gone quiet again, like she was embarrassed, so he tried to seem understanding as he replied, “I get it, I do, but I really can’t afford to call out of work today. Bell’s got a big project car due today, and it’s gonna be all hands-on deck just to get it finished.” Of course, Bellamy would understand if he simply couldn’t make it in, but Lincoln knew that his absence would put them behind. If they didn’t finish that car by five o’clock, that wouldn’t bode well for future projects either.

Luckily, that didn’t seem like it was going to be a problem, Ontari stifling a laugh as she said, “A-after work is probably fine. I mean, they’re both passed out cold right now, and after last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if they slept through the rest of the day.”

Those words brought a whole other set images to Lincoln’s mind, but he pushed his jealousy aside, knowing that Ontari’s presence during Octavia’s heat was just an experiment; probably something that Octavia didn’t even know she wanted until it was staring her in the face. Truth be told, that was how Lincoln had become a part of their relationship too, but just the simple fact that Ontari was calling him, meant that she knew her presence during Octavia’s heat was a one-time thing.

Even with that relief, Lincoln still itched to just go home and care for his girls, screw the consequences. He trusted Ontari’s word though; she’d had her fair share of cuts and bruises, and if she said Anya didn’t need to go to the hospital, then he believed her. That didn’t make it any easier for him to get through his day, but at least, he had plenty of things to distract him along the way.

After he hung up with Ontari, Lincoln’s first distraction came in the form of Roan’s bare back, staring up at him from the bed they’d just shared. Even from several feet away, Lincoln could see it was covered in little scratches and bruises; some of them clearly mouth shaped, while the others were obviously made by Lincoln’s blunted nails. He felt a little guilty about that, but then he remembered the way Roan had pushed into each one, the way he’d sighed and moaned every time Lincoln bit down or dragged his nails over sweaty skin—

Lingering in Roan’s bedroom suddenly seemed like a terrible idea, so Lincoln made his way towards the adjoining bathroom instead, thinking that if he got into the shop early, maybe they could get done early too. He found some clean towels in the linen closet next to the shower, and there were plenty of _beauty products_ in the shower already. From the collection of half-full bottles, Lincoln didn’t think Roan would miss a glob of shampoo and some body wash. He didn’t need much of either, but that was one of the reasons he kept his hair so short. With shower space at a premium at home, it was convenient that all he needed was some shampoo and a bar of soap. Keeping his hair short also meant that he could be in and out of the shower in less than three minutes too. That had been very helpful when he and Anya and Octavia had all shared the same bathroom, but since they’d moved into their bigger place, Lincoln rarely felt the need to rush.

It went without saying that, in that moment, Lincoln felt every need to rush, scrubbing his body with one hand and his head with the other. Of course, once he made his way back into Roan’s bedroom, Lincoln found Roan sitting up in bed, and that soft sleepy smile distracted Lincoln all over again. It was the sort of smile that, on any other day, Lincoln would have crawled right back into that bed, but as things were, it wasn’t hard for Lincoln to remember that that was all this was: just a distraction, something to keep him occupied while Anya and Ontari fulfilled Octavia’s heat.

Certainly, he’d been well occupied the night before; in fact, with Roan bent over in front of him, taking him to the hilt, Lincoln hadn’t thought about much more than his next thrust. Now however, with Anya mostly out of commission and Ontari on her way out the door, Lincoln couldn’t afford to be _occupied_ with Roan anymore. He still felt bad about cutting their time together short, but that didn’t stop him from saying, “Hey, sorry to wake you, but I gotta head out.”

Roan’s sleepy smile faltered a little bit at that, but Lincoln didn’t let that slow him down either. He simply made his way over to his overnight bag and pulled out some work clothes instead. He only turned back to Roan once he was dressed, but that was mostly because Roan had finally woken up enough to respond, his voice still rough from sleep as he said, “Where’s the fire?”

Not sure how much to tell him, Lincoln hesitated for a moment before he finally said, “The _situation_ at home is… complicated.” That answer obviously didn’t appease Roan; at least, if his skeptically cocked eyebrow was anything to go by, so Lincoln decided to give him a little more detail, thinking that once Roan understood how serious things were, he’d be placated. Still, Lincoln tried to be delicate as he added, “Ontari called about fifteen minutes ago… apparently, Anya’s hurt.”

That seemed to make Roan’s raised eyebrow go down, but when his brow furrowed further, Lincoln knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. He wasn’t wrong either, when Roan quickly asked, “Wha— What happened? Is she ok?”

Lincoln didn’t actually know how to answer Roan’s first question; Ontari hadn’t offered any details, and he hadn’t asked for any. Truthfully, Lincoln wasn’t even sure he wanted to know what happened. He had to say something though, so he focused on Roan’s second question instead, and said, “Ontari said she thinks Anya’s going to be fine, that she just needs to rest, but she probably won’t be able to do that while Octavia’s still in heat.”

As Roan’s brow smoothed out again, Lincoln felt relieved, thinking that Roan was done asking questions, but then Roan cracked another, more devious, smile and said, “So, you’re pinch hitting ‘til it’s over?”

At least, Roan was making a joke, so Lincoln didn’t feel too bad about running out on him, but he still felt like he needed to explain, so he said, “Yeah, something like that… I mean, I still gotta go in to work for a few—”

That was as far as he got with his explanation before Roan cut him off, waving his hand dismissively, as he interjected, “I get it, Linc, I do… but if my mate was in trouble, I sure as hell wouldn’t be going to work like nothing’s wrong.”

Grimacing at that, Lincoln saw Roan’s chastising tone exactly for what it was, but he wasn’t going to let Roan shame him for trying to take care of all his responsibilities, both at home and at the shop. He said as much too, but his tone was more abrupt than he meant it to be when he spat back, “Yeah, well, the six-figure project car that’s waiting for me at the shop says otherwise…” When Roan flinched, Lincoln backpedaled a little bit, realizing he’d been sterner than he’d intended. He adopted a softer, lighter tone instead, trying to soothe the sting as he added, “Besides, I get the impression Ontari wore them both out last night, so I’ve probably got some time before they wake up.”

Something about that made Roan snicker, like he knew something that Lincoln didn’t, but before Lincoln could ask Roan what was so funny, Roan smiled at him again and said, “Yeah… I bet she did. Ontari certainly wore me out a few times when we were together…”

There was a story there, and Lincoln could see that Roan was eager to tell it, but he really didn’t have the time, so he just perched on the edge of the bed for a second and said, “Is that right?” When Roan’s smirk grew wider, Lincoln paused, bringing their faces closer together before he added, “Well, maybe when Octavia’s heat is over, we could go out for drinks and you can tell me all about it?”

Roan was obviously a little disappointed that Lincoln was still leaving, but he didn’t let on about it for long, pushing forward to place a quick peck on Lincoln’s cheek before he whispered, “that sounds like plan… maybe we could even make a night of it?”

The blatant invitation almost made Lincoln laugh, but he simply returned Roan’s smile and said, “I’d love that, but I’ll have talk to the girls about it first.” He cupped Roan’s cheek then and directed their lips together instead, trying not to promise Roan anything, but also trying to let him know he’d meant what he said. Honestly, Lincoln had enjoyed his time with Roan a lot more than he’d originally thought. It was just so easy being around him: from eating take out on the couch after work, chatting casually about sports or politics or whatever, to making out on said couch like a couple of horny teenagers. It only got easier as their night together progressed too, especially once Roan was kneeling eagerly between Lincoln’s feet, looking up at him like he was about to unwrap a birthday present.

There was something about having all that power shivering under his fingertips that made Lincoln feel kind of like a god too. Whether he was holding onto that strong jaw while Roan sucked him down into his throat or feeling Roan’s tense glutes tremble every time Lincoln pushed inside him from behind, each orgasm seemed better than the last. The whole experience filled Lincoln with a sort of confidence that he hadn’t had before either, making him feel like he could move mountains with his bare hands.

Of course, no matter how much he’d enjoyed his night with Roan, Lincoln knew that what he had with Octavia and Anya was more important than that. They belonged together; they balanced each other. Anya’s undeniable logic and Octavia’s erratic emotions worked together better because of Lincoln’s heart, his empathy. When Anya got too far inside her own head, it was usually Lincoln who brought her back to the light, and when Octavia let her emotions run amuck, it was Lincoln who held her until she’d cried herself out. That’s not to say that Anya and Octavia couldn’t function without him, but when they swayed too far apart, he was more than happy to get to stitch them back together again.

Roan seemed to understand all of that without Lincoln having to utter another word though, pulling back from their kiss to whisper against Lincoln’s lips, “go on now, so you can come back…” Lincoln didn’t argue with him; he just pressed one more quick kiss to Roan’s lips and then started to gather his things. He was making for the door, not ten minutes later, but when he looked back and saw that easy smile back on Roan’s face, Lincoln couldn’t help hoping that he’d be back some time soon.

It was still dark out when he finally got to his car, but Lincoln tried not to let that darkness take him to dark places too. It was hard, of course; worrying about Anya’s ‘injury’ and thinking about Octavia’s heat going unsatisfied, but one positive thing about heading into work that early, was that the road was empty at that time of the morning. He still got caught by a couple of long red lights, but even with that slowing him down, he still made it to work in less time than it would have taken had he left from home at his usual time. That put him pulling into the lot at about ten minutes to six, but when he saw that the shop wasn’t nearly as empty as the road, he was instantly alarmed.

The neon ‘OPEN’ sign by the front door wasn’t lit, but every other light in the shop was on; the bay lights, the fluorescents, and even the break room lights on the second floor, were aglow. Lincoln thought maybe Raven had forgotten to turn the lights off when she’d locked-up the night before; that had happened more than once already. Knowing Raven though, and the time crunch they were under, it was just as likely that she’d never left.

If that was the case, Lincoln’s early arrival would surely be met with questions, or at least some good-natured teasing, but since he didn’t really have a choice, he just locked his car and made his way inside. He didn’t even finish getting the front door open before he heard someone call out in a gruff voice, “We’re Closed! And Armed!”

Moments later, Raven came swinging through the doorway that led out onto the shop floor, wielding a breaker-bar like a baseball bat. She was like a mama bear protecting her cubs too, snarling at the intruder on her territory. Of course, when she saw that the intruder was just Lincoln, she let out a little huff of surprise, and that just made the whole thing turn comical. Lincoln couldn’t help laughing either as he said, “HA— You certainly are… What were you gonna do? Break me… for breaking in?”

The breaker-bar swung through the air as Raven dropped her guard, but that snarl stayed fixed on her face as spat back, “Fuck you, Linc… You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was about to get murdered, dumbass...” Lincoln deserved that; he knew he did, but when Raven just turned on her heel and headed back into the shop, he felt even worse. He followed her, despite Raven calling out over her shoulder, “And, don’t fucking follow me either!” but when she swung around with that breaker-bar still in her hand, Lincoln quickly backed off. He didn’t think Raven would actually hit him with it, but getting his face split open by accident just wasn’t on his list of things to do that day.

Rather than continuing to push, he tried to appease the angry omega in front of him instead, saying, “Hey, Rae… I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare you, I’ve just— I’ve already had a really weird morning, and it’s barely six am.” He knew that was no excuse, not for scaring Raven half to death and then laughing at her about it, but with the way Raven was looking up at him, he quickly realized he shouldn’t have said anything about his ‘weird morning.’

In a matter of seconds, Raven’s expression turned from pissed to peaked, and before he knew it, she was pressing into his space. Clearly, she wanted to know what he meant, and she was like a dog with a bone about it too, crowding even closer as she said, “What’s that supposed to mean? Huh? Huh?”

When Lincoln refused to answer, Raven just got that much more playful about it, poking him in the ribs with her breaker-bar as she repeated her question, over and over again. Lincoln tried to move away, but Raven just kept pushing until he snapped, blurting out, “Jesus, Rae… Anya’s hurt, ok?” That seemed to shut Raven right up, but Lincoln was already whirring on ahead, his voice sounding more and more panicked as he continued, “I mean, I don’t think it’s bad, but it’s really shitty timing… Octavia’s heat started yesterday, and I was supposed to be there, but then they decided they wanted to be alone, so I have no idea what’s going on, and I’m stuck here, and they’re there, and I’m just freaked, ok?”

As he ranted, Raven’s expression flipped around all over again; running through a gambit of giggles before she finally settled on something close to sympathetic concern, but that wasn’t what Lincoln needed. No, what he needed was to just get this fucking car done, so he could go home and take care of his family. Raven and Bellamy and Kyle were part of his family too; that was the whole reason why he’d gone into the shop in the first place, but if it came down to it, he would side with Anya and Octavia every time. If he got even a hint that they needed him before they were done with that car, he wouldn’t even hesitate.

Obviously, Raven was thinking right along the same lines, because after a few moments to process, she quickly said, “What are you even doing here then? Go, go home… I’ve been here since two. This shit’s almost done.” Another wild swing of that breaker-bar directed Lincoln’s attention towards the project car, and he was pretty amazed at what he saw. When he’d left the day before, the dashboard was just a pile parts and pieces, a mess of wires and plastic spread out all over the front seat. There’d been a pile of boxes in the lobby on his way out too, all filled with various parts that still needed to be installed. 

Not only had Raven finished wiring and installing the dashboard, but she’d also finished with the steering wheel and the shifter too. That meant the only thing left to do was install the custom seat covers, and Lincoln had no doubt Raven could finish those in another few hours, even working by herself. That thought struck a nerve though, making Lincoln wonder why Raven had been working alone, apparently through most of the night. Before he could mention it, Raven volunteered the information though, obviously reading his confused expression when she said, “You know how I get right before a big project’s due. I’m like a kid on Christmas… Anyway, after the third time I woke Abby up, she kicked me out, well… not _kicked me out_ , but you know what I mean?”

Funnily enough, Lincoln knew exactly what she meant. He’d seen Angry Abby a couple of times over the last few years, and it seemed that even though they were mated, Raven didn’t fare any better in the face of that stern stare. Raven seemed to have relaxed considerably since his little rant, so Lincoln felt comfortable making another joke, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he said, “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of Angry Abby either.” Raven let a short, little laugh and nodded her head in agreement, but something about her reaction immediately seemed off, like maybe Raven was laughing just to keep herself from crying.

Of course, when that started to happen a few seconds later, Lincoln wasn’t sure how to handle it at first; Raven just wasn’t the kind of person who cried at the drop of a hat. It didn’t take much to wake him up though; the clanging sound of the breaker-bar hitting the floor brought him around just in time to scoop Raven up into his arms, before she fell to floor too. She started to bristle, blustering and huffing and pushing against his chest with her fists, but Lincoln didn’t let go. He just held her tighter and said, “It’s alright… When you’re done, we can talk about it, or we can _not_ talk about it, but for right now, I think you should just let this happen.” That seemed to knock the wind out of Raven’s sails, and for a few minutes, they just stood there: comforter and comforted.

Eventually, Raven’s sniffles started to slack off, and after that, it wasn’t long before her tears dried up too. When she started to pull away from him then, Lincoln let her go, but he kept a hand on her shoulder just in case she faltered again. He was a little surprised when she met his eyes, with a grateful smile and tear-stained cheeks, but what was truly shocking, was what she said next, “Thanks… I, uh, I think I needed that. It’s just— Abby’s scheduled to go to this conference next week, and I’m… _due,_ if you know what I mean? I’ve got suppressants, so I told her she should go anyway, but I’m really nervous about trying to take care of the boys and deal with _that_ by myself… And! Factor in this fucking car, and I’m kind of a wreck.”

Understatement or not, the play on words made Lincoln smile; leave it to Raven to start cracking jokes with tears still on her face. What he couldn’t figure out though, was why Raven hadn’t just talked to Abby about all this. Obviously, he knew that they’d had a… bit of an abrupt start, but despite their hormones driving them together before they were ready, they’d still made it work. In fact, they had one the most stable relationships Lincoln had ever seen; better than his own parents, and they’d been together almost fifty years. Sure, Raven and Abby had their ups and downs like another couple, but they always seemed to work it out, given enough time.

Thinking about it like that gave Lincoln some sudden inspiration. He quickly put his free hand on top of Raven’s other shoulder and turned her towards him as he said, “How about this? You go home and tell Abby how you feel, and I’ll stay here and finish the seats.” Raven started to protest immediately, shaking her head and saying, “No, that’s not—" but Lincoln just put his foot down about it, cutting her off again when he added, “Raven, I’ve got some time before I need to head home, and it seems to me that you need to go get right with Abby… If you don’t, I think you’ll regret it.”

Lincoln was right; he knew he was, but clearly, that didn’t mean Raven wasn’t going to try to argue anyway. He wouldn’t admit it, even if asked directly, but it was one of her better arguments too, when she finally muttered, “But, if— if I stayed and helped you, then we’d both get done sooner.”

Mind already made up, Lincoln wasn’t going to let her talk him into anything though, and instead, he just turned Raven towards the break room stairs and said, “Go get your stuff… Go home. Maybe, pick up some pastries on the way. Wake Abby up with breakfast in bed… and then tell her you don’t want her to go on this trip.” He thought about adding a little football-style pat on the ass as he pushed her towards the stairs, but at the last second, he decided that just wasn’t how he wanted to go out. His instinct was spot on too; Raven seemed a bit resigned, but she headed up the stairs without another word.

In her absence, Lincoln got to work gathering the things he would need to work on the seats. He had some specialized upholstery tools that he grabbed from his workbox, and he went out to the lobby to get the last few boxes that were still by the door. Those, he opened very carefully, knowing that they contained the custom leather seat covers they’d ordered for the job. The absolute last thing he needed was to cut a hole in one of them by accident.

Compared to the hustle a bustle of a regular day, working alone was peaceful. The silence was a little eerie, but having the place to himself was nice, nonetheless. That is, until Raven re-emerged from the break room a few minutes later. She still looked a little disappointed, but that didn’t stop her from pausing at Lincoln’s workstation long enough to tease him before she left. At least her jovial spirt seemed to be coming back full force as she joked, “So, do you always know what to say or is that just something that comes with old age?”

Before the words were even out of her mouth, Lincoln was smirking, but he was nice enough to let her finish before he fired back, “You just watch your mouth, little miss, or next time, I’ll laugh at you for crying all over me too.”

Raven adopted a haughty, shocked air as she replied, “OH, sir! You wound me!” She completed the effect with a little wipe at her brow, acting like a sheltered southern belle, but Lincoln knew better than to fall for that. Especially, when he noticed Raven was flipping him the bird with her other hand. That snooty air dissolved a moment later, but that finger stayed up as she turned towards the door. Raven even went so far as to flip it around over her shoulder, so the last thing Lincoln saw of her was Raven’s disdain.

That was a pretty standard exit for her though, so Lincoln didn’t pay it much mind. Instead, he just picked up his tools and went to work. The covers were already custom made to fit the seats perfectly, so he thought all he would have to do was slip them on and then stitch them up. That was easier said than done though; he still had to do a fair amount of shimmying to get the covers on, and then he had to use a specialized tool just to pull the two sides together enough from him to do the stitching.

That was a fiasco, in and of itself; Lincoln’s fingers were built for breaking rusty bolts and tightening down new ones, not delicate work like soldering or sewing; even when he was stitching with a four-inch curved needle. That meant, he had to be extra careful about where he made each stitch to keep them nice and even. By the time he looked up from finishing the driver’s seat, the sun was beaming in through the front windows of the shop, and it was only then that he noticed that Bellamy had wandered in. He gave one look at Lincoln, and then, another to the amount of work that had been done, before he said, “You did go home last night, right?”

Stifling the grimace that those words evoked, Lincoln had to remind himself that Bellamy had no idea what was going on at home. Being Octavia’s protective older brother, Lincoln didn’t really want Bellamy to know either, so he chose his words carefully as he explained, “Yeah, I slept… I just thought I could get a jump on things by coming in a little early. Turns out, Raven was here half the night. When I got here at six, she’d already finished the dashboard, and steering wheel, and the shifter… I managed to convince her to go home and let me finish the seats, but who knows how that happened.”

Luckily, that made Bellamy laugh, and Lincoln was relieved when he just smiled and said, “Well, when you’re done, take the rest of the day off… In fact, take the rest of the week. You’ve earned it.” That made Lincoln laugh too, but that was mostly because they’d already agreed, weeks ago, that Lincoln was going to take the rest of that week off. Originally, it was because he wanted to stay home for Octavia’s heat, but when Anya had oh-so-eloquently told him that they would be going through Octavia’s heat alone, Lincoln had just kept it simple, figuring he could use the time to catch up on sleep or tv or something.

When he’d settled on staying with Roan, he figured at least he’d be comfortable while he couch-surfed. Once Anya had given him permission to do whatever he wanted with Roan, Lincoln had actually been looking forward to spending the week in Roan’s bed instead. Naturally, that plan had changed too, but that didn’t mean that Lincoln wasn’t equally as excited about having those days off; more so, even. He just had to get the other bucket seat done, and snap in the cover for the bench seat in the back, and then he could go home again.

Thankfully, Bellamy knew better than to linger. He just smiled when Lincoln thanked him for the time off, and then he made his way towards the office to do some paperwork. That left Lincoln alone to work for a little while longer before Kyle and Emori arrived. They both seemed impressed with his work; Emori even going so far as to duck her head inside the car to say, “Linc, those stitches are something else, almost like they were done on a machine.”

The compliment made Lincoln feel really proud, but he knew couldn’t take all the credit with them either. He told them roughly the same story that he’d told Bellamy, but this time he made sure to include the bit about Raven nearly breaking him with the breaker bar. They shared a good, light-hearted laugh about it, and Kyle volunteered a similar story, telling them about the time he’d startled Raven while she had a pipe-wrench in her hand. Being the good guy that he was, Kyle offered to help Lincoln get the backseat cover snapped in too, but Lincoln knew he and Emori had their own cars to work on, so he declined, smiling back as he said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll have this finished in no time.”

Expectedly, it took a bit of stretching and pulling to get the cover in place, but in the end, the soft leather was no match for Lincoln’s brute strength. When he crawled out of the back seat, sweaty but victorious, he glanced up at the clock hanging over the center bay and was happy to see that it was only a little past ten. With any luck, he could be home before eleven; he just hoped that Octavia and Anya were still passed out when he got there.

Before he left, he stopped by the office to tell Bellamy he was leaving, but he seemed pretty swamped, probably trying to line up their next big project, so Lincoln just tipped his invisible hat at his boss and made his way back towards the shop floor. Kyle and Emori barely looked up from what they were doing as he passed, so it was only another minute or so before Lincoln was in his car and on his way home.

Traffic had picked up considerably in the last few hours, but at least Lincoln wasn’t trying to make it home during the lunch-hour rush. He’d made that mistake only once before, thinking he could run home and pick up his own forgotten lunch that was still waiting for him on the kitchen counter. He’d picked it up alright, and then ate it in the car on his way back. There wasn’t much else to do when he was stuck in another forty-five minutes of stop and go, just to get back across town. Even still, there were plenty of cars on the road, and a fair number of pedestrians in the crosswalks too, but when Lincoln made it home in only thirty-five minutes, he felt good about it.

That thirty-five minutes gave him time to stew, but it also gave him time to prepare himself for what was to come. While he’d been an active participate during Octavia’s last heat, he was a little worried about being able to keep up without Anya’s help. He had a plan to help with that, and he knew that Octavia would be understanding if he couldn’t quite get her where she needed to go, but he hoped that, with a little ingenuity, he’d be more than able to sate Octavia’s heat. He used the time to bolster his resolve too, pumping himself up with fast music and positive thinking.

What really boosted Lincoln’s confidence, was the text he found waiting for him when he finally pulled into his parking spot at home. It wasn’t much, simply, ‘You were soooo right… The morning make-up sex wasn’t a bad idea either.’ Raven had added a winking emoji too, making her cheeky comment seem a bit more playful, but Lincoln knew there was a real compliment in there too. It seemed that he did always know what to say, or at least he’d done good so far, so what was stopping him from using that knowledge to help Octavia in her time of need?

The answer was nothing; he knew Octavia’s body almost better than he knew his own, and for once, he was finally going to get to show how much he appreciated it. Most of the time he played second fiddle to Anya, and that was alright; that was his place as the beta in their relationship. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the things they did together; in fact, he’d had some pretty profound experiences while Anya was dominating him, but the idea of getting to take charge for a while was appealing too. He’d barely gotten to scratch the surface on those feelings during his time with Roan, but after that little taste, Lincoln found himself undeniably eager for more.

Of course, Lincoln also knew he couldn’t afford to get lost in his thoughts for long, so he let out a huff as he pushed himself out of the driver’s seat and into the parking garage. He only paused long enough to grab his overnight bag from the trunk, and then he was heading towards the elevator. When the doors opened, he had to stifle a grimace at the number of people already inside, because of course, what should have been a short ride had just turned into another tedious game of stop and go.

Their apartment was only twelve floors up, but the elevator stopped six times along the way, with people all getting off on different floors. Every time the doors opened, Lincoln could feel himself getting more and more impatient, but thankfully, by the time he got to his floor, the elevator had emptied. That meant there was no one in his way as he finally stepped out into the hall. From there, it was just another quick thirty-two steps before Lincoln was pushing his was through his front door.

The first thing he noticed was the smell, thick and sweet and musky, like sweat and sex and heat all rolling together into one. That wasn’t exactly unexpected, of course, but Lincoln was a little surprised by how his body reacted to it. His boxer briefs started to feel tight before he’d even had time to drop his bag in the living room, and by the time he’d followed his nose to their playroom door, his briefs had grown down-right constricting. Upon entering the room though, Lincoln realized he was probably going to be uncomfortable for a while.

Seeing Octavia and Anya still fast asleep was as much a relief as it was frustrating, making Lincoln wish he’d dawdled at work just a bit longer, if only to avoid this inevitably painful situation. He’d always been good about turning frustration into something productive though, so after a couple deep breaths, he was able to back out of the playroom. He turned down the hall towards their bedroom instead, thinking that when Octavia and Anya did wake up, they might want to change rooms; or at least, change beds. From the looks of it, they made quite the mess in the playroom bed.

Once he was in their bedroom, Lincoln was less than happy to find their best sheets wadded up in a ball on the floor, but when he saw the towels that had been spread out over their mattress, he realized he should’ve been grateful. Clearly, Octavia and Anya and Ontari had made a mess in their bed first. That realization sent a little pang shooting through Lincoln’s chest, thinking about the things that had been done in that bed without him, but he didn’t linger over those thoughts; he had soiled sheets to worry about instead.

At first glance, Lincoln figured they probably weren’t salvageable, but he gathered them up anyway, thinking he had nothing but time to try. He carried the ball all the way through their apartment to the laundry room, eventually dumping the sheets back into the floor in front of the washer. He added a full scoop of stain remover to the basin before he threw the sheets in on top. Then, he ran the washer on its hottest setting, hoping that maybe he could just simmer the stains out.

As the drum started to fill, Lincoln instantly grimaced at the sound. The slapping of the water was incredibly loud by itself, but as the hot water started to hiss through the pipes in the walls, he knew he was in trouble. He still hoped the volume level wasn’t high enough to wake his sleeping beauties, but it seemed that hope was in vain; when he stepped back out into the hall, he heard the tell-tale sound of a toilet flushing.

A few seconds later, Octavia stepped out into the hallway at the other end, but Lincoln wasn’t so far away that he couldn’t make out the smile on Octavia’s lips. Her grin grew wider as she started to make her way towards him, until it seemed like that smile was splitting Octavia’s face from ear to ear. Just as soon as she was close enough, Octavia jumped into his arms too, squealing happily as she exclaimed, “You’re here! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Octavia’s enthusiasm was just as contagious as ever, nearly making Lincoln squeal back at her; the only thing that stopped him, was the sight of Anya’s mating mark, big as life, right in front of his face. Another pang of longing shot through his chest, but again, it didn’t last very long. With Octavia’s hands on the back of his head, pulling his face into the side of her neck, he couldn’t do much more than shiver before his lips were pressed against her skin. Just that little bit of contact seemed to send a shiver down Octavia’s spine too, and Lincoln had to brace himself against the wall to keep from going down with it.

As it was, it was still hard to stay standing as Octavia’s pelvis continued forward, grinding up against him, but he managed to steady himself just in time. Naturally, his instability didn’t stop Octavia from pulling herself even closer, heels digging into Lincoln’s ass as she purred, “I’m so happy you’re here…” The promise in her tone was enough to make Lincoln shiver all over again, but he straightened up instead, when he heard Anya calling his name from down the hall. Octavia didn’t seem to pay Anya any mind, not releasing her grip for a second, so Lincoln just pushed off the wall and lumbered down the hallway with Octavia still wrapped around him like a vine.

With every step he took, that tightness in his briefs chaffed and pulled, but when he turned the corner into the playroom, Lincoln felt himself whither under Anya’s baleful glare. Obviously, Anya was not pleased with their current situation, but Lincoln also knew that Anya didn’t have much choice in the matter. That was probably grating on her nerves more than anything though, so Lincoln tried not to take Anya’s sour expression personally. Instead, he just plopped down on the side of the bed, with Octavia still in his lap, and said, “I know this must suck, but unfortunately, it is what it is.”

At that, a searing flash of anger rushed over Anya’s features, but it was short lived, turning from irritation to inflammation in the blink of an eye. Purely on instinct, Lincoln reached out to comfort Anya, to try to take away some of her pain, but that proved to be a mistake, as Anya’s teeth chomped down just shy of claiming his wrist. He drew back as if he’d been bitten anyway, recoiling from the sheer blind aggression of the attack. Anya obviously wasn’t in control, but the thing was, Lincoln belonged there; he knew he did. He just had to figure out a way to make Anya’s alpha see that too.

As it turned out, all it took was a plaintive, pleading whine from Octavia, and Anya’s ire disappeared instantly. In its place, was a look of pure pain, like Octavia’s cry had plunged its way into Anya’s chest and twisted on its way out. The urge to comfort Anya crossed Lincoln’s mind again, and this time when he placed his hand on her cheek, Anya kissed his wrist instead. With her alpha seeming under control, Anya finally looked Lincoln in the eye then, and said, “Thanks, I— You’re right. This _really_ sucks.”

That was all she said before she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his palm, but Lincoln heard all the things Anya couldn’t say anyway. There was acceptance and reluctance, and a certain amount of gratitude, but the pain and frustration were still there too. It was likely that those things were compounding each other too, making Anya feel especially vulnerable. He knew displaying that didn’t come naturally to Anya either, so he rubbed his thumb over her chiseled cheek as he replied, “We’re gonna get through this, together.”

Anya’s response was brief, just a soft, “yeah, together,” but Lincoln could still hear how dejected she sounded. He figured that was about the best he was going to get though; there was really only so much he could do for Anya’s ego at the moment. He just had to make sure Anya felt as included as she could be, and part of that, was having her take care of Octavia while he got some things ready. The bed in their room still needed clean sheets, and there was a certain _thing_ he needed get from his dresser before they went much further.

Naturally, Octavia didn’t appreciate being passed off, grumbling as Lincoln laid her out on the playroom bed beside Anya, but when Lincoln heard her gasp a few seconds later, he figured she wasn’t too upset about the trade-off; especially not, when he glanced back at them from the doorway and found Anya laying half on top of Octavia, already two fingers deep and pumping hard. The sight made Lincoln twitch, thinking about taking Anya’s place, so he hustled as he made his way back down the hall to the linen closet. From there, he grabbed a deep green fitted sheet and their leak-proof mattress cover. After all, he was pretty sure they were just going to end up making another mess.

Getting the mattress cover on was always a bit of a pain, but after some pushing and shoving, Lincoln managed to get the zipper done up all the way around. Thankfully, the fitted sheet was much easier to get on then, sliding over the mattress cover like silk against skin. He found their pillows all stacked up on his dresser, still in their cases. After a cursory glance, he deemed them clean enough to go back on the bed, and after a couple quick flicks, they’d all three landed on the bed near the headboard.

With any luck, Anya could make herself comfortable there while Lincoln did what he could to sate Octavia’s heat. He had a good idea of how to achieve that too; namely, the extra-wide, inflatable cock ring that he’d picked up after Octavia’s last heat. He’d gone to the store to replenish their stock of condoms and lube when he’d spotted an obnoxiously colorful display by the register. Of course, his hands were full at first, so he’d didn’t pay too much attention, but once he’d laid his purchases out of the counter, he decided to take a second look.

The rings were advertised as the closest a beta could get to knotting an omega, and after spending almost a week watching Anya knot Octavia, that was something that definitely interested Lincoln. The color choices made him pause, however; neon pink, baby blue, electric green, or safety orange weren’t great options, but when the clerk just grabbed the orange one and added it on to Lincoln’s total, Lincoln certainly didn’t argue. It really was the least offensive choice out of the four.

By the time he’d gotten home with it, he’d been a little too embarrassed to tell Anya or Octavia about it, so instead, he’d just hidden it away in his sock drawer and tried to forget about it. He hadn’t been totally successful, but he’d also never gotten up the courage to talk to Anya or Octavia about it either. In this situation though, he was certainly glad he had it. Clearly, it couldn’t replace the real thing, but Lincoln figured he’d take any advantage he could get. The fact that he’d kept it a secret was still a little daunting, but he hoped Octavia and Anya would appreciate the surprise.

After a brief internal debate, Lincoln opted to just go ahead and strip, to avoid his clothes being in the way later. He knew it would probably get uncomfortable really quickly, but Lincoln decided to slip on the cock ring too, thinking that if he didn’t make a big deal out of the reveal, maybe Anya and Octavia would take it in stride as well. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up though; the second he stepped back into the playroom, Anya turned to him and immediately said, “Wha—What the hell is that?” Lincoln didn’t get the chance to answer, as a frustrated groan filled the room soon after, and when Octavia’s head popped up over Anya’s shoulder, her eyes were filled with nothing but irritation. Lincoln guessed he’d chosen the exact wrong moment to steal Anya’s attention, but at least, before Octavia could actually complain, Anya’s attention switched back.

From his position by the door, all Lincoln could see were the tendons in Anya’s forearm pumping and rolling under her skin, but when Octavia’s head quickly disappeared and another, louder groan filled the air, he had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. A few seconds later, Octavia’s cry abruptly cut off, and Lincoln felt himself twitch all over again, imaging Octavia’s silky heat clenching around him instead. He knew he’d get to experience that soon enough too, if he could just keep himself from coming right there on the spot. He’d already been hard and ready for the better part of an hour, and the wet sounds of Anya working in between Octavia thighs just made him throb that much harder. Add in the sounds of Octavia whimpering her way through the aftershocks, and Lincoln felt himself start to dribble just a little bit, his shaft suddenly so swollen the pressure had no choice but to release.

By the time those sounds started to taper off, Lincoln actually felt light-headed, like his blood was rushing everywhere except his brain. At least, he’d managed to hold himself back; just that one trickle and that was it. He would have been proud of that too, if Anya hadn’t chosen that moment to turn back towards him and say, “Now… explain _that_.”

Anya’s frankness shouldn’t have caught Lincoln off-guard, but for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to say. He could try to play the logical card, tell Anya that he was trying to last long enough to satisfy Octavia’s heat. That wouldn’t be a complete lie either; the restriction to his blood flow would certainly make him last longer. There was the more elusive answer too, where he just said he thought it would be fun, but Lincoln immediately knew that wouldn’t fly. Anya would be able to see right through that answer. She always seemed to able to read him like an open book, even as far back as their first meeting, so in the end, Lincoln said exactly what he should: the truth. Still, his words were a bit silted when he finally said, “I, uh, I got this from that shop downtown… you know, that one that carries a lot of stuff for betas. It’s, I mean, after last time, I just really wanted to know what it felt like to…”

That was as far as he got before his words failed him, but from the soft look in Anya’s eyes, he knew she understood. Her smile was just as soft when she replied, “I get it, Linc… It is pretty incredible.” Another tender groan came from over Anya’s shoulder then, and a moment later, Octavia’s head came back up into view. Lincoln nearly chuckled when Octavia’s eyes immediately moved to his crotch, her pupils dilating on dime, as Anya continued on, asking huskily, “That’s one of the inflatable ones, right?”

Again, Anya’s frank tone was a bit harsh, but her inflection made Lincoln blush, nonetheless. Essentially, she was asking him if he what he wanted to knot Octavia, without making him say it directly, and for that, Lincoln was grateful. In fact, he was so thankful, that his answer slipped out before he could really think about it, as he said, “Yeah, the clerk said it should expand to three times the size it is now, so…”

That drew a bit of snicker from Anya, but Lincoln barely noticed her laughter. The noticeably aroused hum from Octavia was much more deserving of his attention anyway. He knew he would still need to tread carefully, but with Anya laughing and Octavia looking at him like she was ready to eat him alive, Lincoln felt himself relax a bit too. He finally managed to unclench his fists and take a few halting steps forward, but when Anya flinched and growled, Lincoln stilled once again.

Thankfully, the snarl wasn’t followed by any aggressive posturing, only Anya slumping off to Octavia’s side with a sigh. Clearly, Anya was still in pain, even if she was putting on a brave face about it, so Lincoln slowly continued towards the bed as he asked, “Have you taken anything?” When Anya simply groaned into one the pillows, Lincoln had his answer, but that was one of the reasons why he was there; to take care of Anya, as much as satisfy Octavia’s heat.

Leaving them there was hard, but he made his way out the room anyway, to grab a bottle of anti-inflammatories from the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. He throbbed and twitched the whole way, the cock ring rubbing and squeezing him as he moved, but mostly, Lincoln was able to ignore his traitorous erection. Anya was hurting, and at the moment, that was easily more important than his own comfort.

With the pills in hand, Lincoln started to make his way back towards the playroom, only to run into Anya and Octavia already in the hallway. They were leaning heavily on each other as they trudged towards him, and Lincoln nearly dropped the pills he was carrying as he swooped in to keep them from stumbling forward. Anya let out a little huffed, “my hero…” as she took his arm, but the title just made Lincoln smile. If they could keep this playful mood going, it would be better for all of them.

There was a bit of wincing and hissing, as he got Anya settled in on the bed, but once she was propped up on the pillows, she seemed to relax almost instantly. She only sat back up long enough to take the pills that Lincoln offered her before she quickly slumped back down onto her side. When Lincoln looked over at Octavia, she seemed just as pleased with her position in the bed. She was resting on her own side, still within touching distance of Anya, but not crowding into her space either.

Seeing them there like that almost made Lincoln hesitant about joining them, but he only lingered for a few seconds before he finally crawled into the bed behind Octavia. He tried to keep a little space between them at first, but when Octavia eventually pressed back into him, Lincoln nearly came all over again. Thankfully, the cock ring was doing its job quite well, keeping him from getting too sensitive, but he couldn’t help the way he whimpered at the contact. Just the feeling of Octavia’s ass trapping his shaft against his own stomach felt really, really good, but ultimately, Lincoln knew that Octavia wouldn’t be satisfied by a little dry humping.

That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the way Octavia bucked back against him, already moaning and writhing into his touch, but Lincoln knew they weren’t going to get much further while they were still laying on their sides. It seemed Octavia knew that too though, because before Lincoln could suggest that they shift positions, Octavia was already rolling up onto her hands and knees, bracing herself over Anya’s half-prone form.

The move shocked Lincoln at first, making him think that Octavia was planning to mount Anya’s lap instead, but really, all he could do was gape when Octavia looked back over her shoulder and said, “Make it big… Make me _feel_ it…” Lincoln was scrambling off the bed before he could blink, desperate to find the hand pump that went with the cock ring.

His hands were shaking by the time he pulled it out of his sock drawer, but luckily, his nerves weren’t so rattled that he couldn’t get the pump hooked up correctly. Then, it was just a few squeezes before Lincoln felt like he was the one being squeezed. Apparently, the cock ring expanded in all directions, not just outward, so he just pumped it up as big as he could stand and then pulled the pump away. He quickly resealed the plug on the side to keep the air in, pushing it until it was completely flush with the rest of the ring.

When he turned back towards the bed, he groaned when he saw Anya, still underneath Octavia, but now, she had shifted over onto her back. Even at his angle, Lincoln could clearly see Anya’s fingers as they played through Octavia’s slick heat. Just below that, he could see Anya’s other hand wrapped around her own hard shaft, stroking in time with her movements between Octavia’s thighs. Not to be left out, Lincoln quickly stumbled towards to the nightstand to grab a condom, but before he even got halfway there, Anya hissed out, “It’s— It’s alright, Linc… You don’t need to, if you don’t want to.”

That was maybe the most surprising thing Anya could have said to him; it was a very rare occasion that Anya allowed him inside Octavia without that slip of rubber between them, and that only happened when Anya was so ramped up that she didn’t want to slow down long enough to get a condom on him. Not that Lincoln really minded wearing a condom most of the time; if nothing else, it made clean up easier. In this situation, however, he completely understood why Anya was urging him to go without. Octavia’s heat could go on for days and days, even with an alpha like Anya attending her; without the rush of his release, Lincoln might not be able to satisfy Octavia’s heat at all.

So, it made sense; besides, Lincoln wasn’t really looking forward wearing another layer in between them anyway. In fact, the more he thought about getting to fill Octavia with his come, the more he wanted it, and the more he wanted it, the more he focused on the way Anya’s fingers slipped through Octavia’s slick folds. With every swipe, Anya seemed to spread Octavia’s outer lips that much wider, until Lincoln could finally see that peak of pink nestled inside a sea of red.

That had Lincoln scrambling all over again, this time to get back up onto the bed. In flash, he was vaulting over the edge, bouncing up behind Octavia. A sudden moan cut through the air, and the sound immediately made Lincoln glance back down in between Octavia’s thighs. Evidently, his bounce had jostled Octavia too, but in the best possible way. She was so wet that three of Anya’s fingers had slid right inside her, all the way to the knuckle in one go.

The sight made Lincoln groan, his shaft throbbing back to life, but thankfully, Anya’s fingers didn’t stay in his way for long. Instead, he watched as Anya pulled out slowly, spreading her fingers as she went. With Octavia’s outer lips held out of the way, Lincoln got more than a glimpse of that precious pink, and honestly, he didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful. When Anya’s fingers stilled, continuing to hold Octavia open, Lincoln could barely breathe as he took the invitation for what it was, finally lining the head of his shaft up with Octavia’s entrance.

The first five inches slide in like a hot knife through butter, enveloping Lincoln in the most surreal sort of heat, but when Lincoln rocked the cock ring against Octavia’s entrance, he finally met resistance. The extra pressure made him hiss, but he just grinned through it. It felt good to finally be getting some of that friction he’d been so desperate for, and the fact that he couldn’t just slide all the way in meant that once he was in to the hilt, he would have trouble getting back out again. He knew that once Octavia clenched down hard around the ring, the pressure inside would start to leak out, but until that happened, he was going to use that bugle at the base to drive Octavia wild.

After that, every thrust forward took them both right to the brink. From the sound of it, every thrust brought all three of them that much closer too. Anya’s grunts were the loudest, her throat sounding more and more raw with each one. Octavia wasn’t quiet about her appreciation either, panting out a constant litany of curses and encouragements. Lincoln own groans joined them too, the sounds slipping past his lips almost of their own accord.

It wasn’t until he heard Octavia pant out, “p-p-please… please…” that Lincoln considered pushing all the way inside, but even then, he met Anya’s eyes over Octavia’s shoulder first. When she immediately nodded her assent, Lincoln grabbed ahold of Octavia’s hips with both hands and started to pull her back into him. All it took was three hard thrusts, before he’d pushed past the last of Octavia’s resistance, but once he was fully sheathed inside her, the pressure around him grew so tight that it pushed him past the point of no return too. Before he could even choke out a warning, he was spilling himself inside Octavia. He felt every hot rush that raced up along his shaft, and he felt it, every time he boiled over, until he was filling Octavia with everything he had.

Of course, then Octavia clenched down in anticipation of her own release, and Lincoln felt himself come even harder, his shaft aching inside that tight, velvet heat. Anya’s grunts seemed to reach a crescendo then too, and that could only mean one thing. At least, Lincoln had the foresight to put the mattress cover on the bed, because surely, Anya had just made a mess. Still wrapped up in all things Octavia, Lincoln couldn’t spare that a second thought though; not when Octavia’s walls continued to milk him to the last drop.

By that point, Lincoln was sure he’d left bruises on top of the bruises already apparent on Octavia’s hips, but he was pretty sure his grip was the only thing keeping Octavia upright too. Anya managed to slip out from in between her and the mattress before she collapsed, but Lincoln could tell that the move caused her some pain. Anya didn’t let it slow her down though; she simply made her way into the en suite to clean herself up a little bit, before returning to snuggle in against Octavia’s front once again.

Lincoln watched the whole thing with a frown on his face, knowing that Anya was still hurting, and in more ways than one, but once they were all cuddled up together again, Anya’s anxiety seemed to slip away, so Lincoln let it go. It was just one more thing to add to the pile of topics that they already needed to talk about, like the bond that Anya and Octavia now shared and how that was going to affect Lincoln’s point in their triangle. That conversation was actually pretty daunting, but Lincoln couldn’t help the smile that started to creep up towards his eyes, thinking that they’d have plenty of time to work things out while they waited for his _knot_ to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this bonus chapter, and this story as a whole. Currently, I'm plowing into the next installment in this series, titled 'Five Years Later.' It'll be another three-shot, featuring Raven and Abby's relationship, five years after the end of 'So Klingt Liebe.' So far, it's pretty angsty, and there's a lot of hurt/comfort going on, but I can assure you that it will still be rated E. If we know anything about Raven and Abby in this universe, it's that they seem to have no sense of appropriate timing.
> 
> Anyway, that being said, be sure to leave me some kudos or some comments. I love hearing from each and every one of you, whether its a click of a button or a whole paragraph...


End file.
